Love like we do
by mioneskywalker
Summary: It's never too late when it comes to love... Will their children get them together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was on my vacations, I said: now I'm going to work on my stories to update them, more specifically, 'every little thing' and 'life is about choosing paths' and I even found betas to edit those stories, but then when I started writing the chapter to 'every little thing' (which I already posted) this story kept coming to me it wouldn't leave me alone. I swear I'm going to update those stories this week and this one here is complete, I just wanted to get your guys feedback before posting the next ones.**

* * *

"I'm fine mommy. No need to worry. And I promise I'm going to behave."

With an amused smile on her face, Quinn stares at the mini diva talking to her mother on the phone, smoothing her long hair, just like her mother does it. The young brunette, who happens to be her mother's clone, just arrived at the city of angels moments ago and as her mother asked her to, she called to inform that everything was okay so far.

"Okay. Bye mommy. Love you!"

"So?"

"Mommy asked me to give you this," The brunette girl props herself on her tiptoes and pecks the blonde's cheek. "She also said you should stop spoiling me too much."

"Me?" Quinn opens her mouth in faux shock.

"My mom is crazy. Don't mind her."

"She is not crazy." Quinn pouts playfully.

"If you say so." The girl shrugs. "Now, are you going to take me to your lovely house?"

Unable to stop it, Quinn smiles once again. Sometimes the brunette girl seems like an adult in a child's body.

"Where's Benjamin by the way?"

"I'm right here."

"Oh hello Ben!" She beams happily. "Greetings my blond friend!"

She waves her hand at the hazel eyed boy that is approaching them. He was buying candies at the time Quinn spotted the girl walking out of the arrival gate accompanied by the flight attendant.

"Hello Toni."

The boy offers his hand to the girl and they shake their hands animatedly as Quinn watches them both with adoration in her eyes.

"Honey, can you help me here?" Quinn asks her son, gesturing to Toni's baggage.

"Are you going to spend the whole year?" The boy says as he scrutinizes his friend's baggage.

To her mother's concern, the eleven years old girl traveled alone. She decided she wanted to spend part of her summer break in Los Angeles, with her friend Benjamin, the eleven years old boy who happens to be Quinn's son.

"Like you don't know my mother." The girl rolls her eyes.

* * *

"And I kind of defeated him, again. Dad's so delusional when it comes to him trying to defeat me."

"Parents are funny sometimes."

"How come?"

Quinn asks intrigued as she observes the two kids. They stopped at a Mc Donald's to eat, and Quinn said Toni should order whatever she wanted. Like both of her parents, Toni is vegan (or mostly, she's still just a kid), but Quinn said she is too young and as she is growing up, she needs all kinds of food. Quinn is definitely going to have a serious conversation with Toni's mother about that.

"I don't know they just are." She shrugs as she eats her french fries.

"Uh…" Quinn looks at the girl affectionately. "How are you? I know it's probably not easy for you…"

"I'm okay, I guess…" She looks down at her sandwich.

"You're going to be fine. It happens that divorce is not that big of deal. I like my dad so much more now. I mean, he used to be mad at mom all the time."

"Ben…" Quinn sighs and caresses her son's hair. "It wasn't his fault, you know that."

"I know mother. I'm just saying that it's better now." He shrugs.

"I know why mom is divorcing my dad."

"You do?" Quinn smiles amused as the two kids look at each other eagerly.

"She is in love with someone else."

Quinn opens her eyes widely.

"What?"

* * *

**I wonder who her mother is...**

** feedback will be very ****appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank god…"

Ben says dramatically as they finally reach the guest room's door.

"Sometimes you're too much like your father dear."

"Well, that's a good thing right? At least I'll be good with the ladies." He smirks.

"Uncle Noah is a womanizer. You don't want to be like him, do you?" Toni asks with a hint of disdain in her voice.

"Okay, first of all, you'll be good with the ladies because you'll respect them. You're my son." Quinn points her finger at him to accentuate her words. "And, womanizer?" She turns to Toni.

"Mommy said that." The girl informs casually.

Smiling in amusement, Quinn shakes her head and walks in the guest room.

"This is going to be your room sweetie." She says as the two kids follow right behind her. "I hope it's okay."

"It's more than okay Aunt Quinn." Toni smiles happily as she looks around the bedroom that almost looks like it was made for her. It certainly has some similarities with her bedroom, a combination of soft pink walls and white furniture, girly, but not too much.

Their families don't spend lots of time together because of her mother's and Quinn's agendas, but they certainly are pretty close. She and Ben get along pretty well (despite their mothers track record); they got closer (which means, they became best friends) after a Christmas their families spent in Lima two years ago.

After Quinn graduated and left Lima, her main goal was to succeed, to have a career, to make a name. And that's why she had been a little absent here and there, but she managed to at least keep contact with her old friends. The long distance relationship was great for her somehow; she didn't need to be close to Puck all the time.

This setup however was not enough for him. Puck was changed, he didn't want the freedom. He wanted commitment.

Contrary to her friends' opinion, she didn't make the same mistake two times. Yes, Beth was an unplanned thing, an unplanned thing that she loves so much though. Beth is her perfect thing, even now, with twenty years old. But Ben wasn't a mistake. She just did the right thing because of the wrong reason.

With twenty five years old, she got pregnant again. And once again, Puck was the father. An attempt to make a relationship that was fated to end to work out.

Toni was born four months after Quinn brought Ben to this world.

* * *

"I'm going to tell you a secret."

Scanning the pool area as to check whether is safe for her to tell her secret or not, Toni gets close to the blond boy.

"Go ahead." Ben gestures for her to go on.

"Mom and dad are not together anymore."

"I know, they're divorcing. That's why we're planning the whole thing." He replies.

"No, it's not that, they were not a real couple."

"What you mean?" He asks frowning in confusion.

"They broke up, but they decided to maintain the marriage."

"Why?"

"Because they're best friends and they love each other. And because of me, I'm afraid." She pouts.

"Bummer."

"Yeah." She nods. "I eavesdropped on mom and Grandpa talking. I'm not a child; they didn't need to do anything to avoid having my feelings hurt." She says huffish.

"You're technically a child."

In a quick movement, she turns to him and sends him a glare that makes him regret what he just said.

"I'm almost a teenager." She replies petulantly.

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes. "When are we going to start working on our plan?"

"Soon… Now, let's get in the pool!"

"Pool? What about the plan?"

"We have to act naturally. They will find it suspicious otherwise. I came here to enjoy the Californian sun, to have fun with my friend!" She beams excitedly.

"We're nerds; we don't do things normal kids do."

"Speak for yourself." She places her hands on her hips. "I'm not a nerd!"

"What do you like doing the most?"

"Sing!" She bursts out animatedly.

"See? Nerd…"

"My mother is a singer." She says annoyed. "And your mother likes to sing too." She points out in triumph.

"My mother is such a nerd you wouldn't believe it." The boy says with a prideful smile on his lips.

"Hey guys!" Quinn greets the two animatedly.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Quinn."

"I thought you guys wanted to swim?"

"We were about to get in the pool." Toni informs, looking at Ben expectantly.

"Yes, yes." He confirms quickly.

"O-okay." Quinn says with an arched eyebrow. "I need to fini-" She stops mid sentence as her phone starts buzzing on her short's pocket. "Just a second." She says, holding a finger up. She answers her phone with a smile on her face. "Hey." She walks away from the kids to go toward the house.

"I bet my assurance that that is my mother on the phone." Toni points her finger toward Quinn's direction.

"And I bet I can beat you! Come on! One edge to the other!"

He shouts and runs toward the edge of the pool.

"Hey! You're cheating!" She stomps her foot, but runs to the pool as soon as the boy stops to reply.

"Who is cheating now?!" He complains, but the girl ignores him and keeps her speed. Ben rolls his eyes and dives in right after her.

* * *

They are arguing to decide who touched the edge of the pool first when Quinn gets back, still talking on the phone.

"She is in the pool now, but I can ask her." She places her phone on her shoulder and turns to the kids. "Do you want to stay a couple of days more than we first planned honey?"

"Sure." The brunette nods happily. "Is there something wrong?" She asks concerned.

"No, your mother just needs to work on some stuff, nothing to worry." Quinn waves her off and winks at the girl.

"Okay." Toni shrugs and turns to Ben. "I won."

"No way!"

They start arguing again as Quinn gets back to the phone; a lot of things have changed over the years. One thing remained the same:

"Rachel, don't be silly, it's not a problem. I love her and..." She looks at Toni with affection in her eyes and then bites down on her bottom lip. "We're friends right?"

_Kind of…_

* * *

**Aw... it's Rachel...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell me again, why are you kids here?"

"You're an important piece of the jigsaw puzzle we're trying to complete." Toni informs her.

Quiet, Santana observers the two little monsters sitting on the sofa of her spacious living room.

"What jigsaw puzzle?"

The two kids look at each other for a moment.

"We believe our mothers love each other, as in romantically." She clarifies, gesturing her hand. "But they seem to be unaware of this fact."

"What made you guys come to that conclusion?" Santana inquires with a smirk on her face.

"Many things actually." Toni explains calmly. "But we think as aunt Quinn's best friend you'll be able to enlighten us even more. I talked to my mother's best friend already."

"Kurt." Santana interjects. "Does he know? I mean, that you monkeys think Q and Rachel love each other?"

"No." Toni shakes her head in negative. "He would've said something to her. I know it." She rolls her eyes annoyed. "I just said I wanted to know more about my mother and her relationship with Quinn back then."

"Ambiguous to say the least." Santana explains casually. "Confuse, suspicious and…" She trails off. "Very gay." She completes smirking as their faces light up in excitement.

"So, aunt Santana, are you going to tell us everything you know? And please, keep it between us for now?" Toni asks with pleading eyes.

"Sure."

"Toni!"

But before they could get to it, a brunette girl comes running into Toni's arms.

"Hi!" Toni stands up and pulls the six year old infant into her arms.

"Hello Toni." Brittany gets closer and kisses the older brunette's head.

"Hello aunt Brittany!" Toni greets the tall blonde as Brittany kisses Benjamin's cheek.

They eventually got to hear everything Santana had to say, that is, after playing with Amy, eating a cake Brittany made and having dinner with the Lopez-Pierce family.

* * *

"You can do this Ben; you're such a good writer."

"I'm not. I'm just a kid."

"I can spot talent. You are talented. Now let's work."

The blond boy rolls his eyes playfully as he turns back to his computer.

"I mean, you write. I'm here as your support." Toni clarifies. "Here are the notes I took." She offers him her pink notebook. "Everything Santana and Kurt said is in there, or most of it anyway."

"Okay." He nods and takes it.

They spend the day inside his bedroom, occasionally Toni leaves the room to explore the house, she is not really a patient kid, and the writing process takes time.

* * *

He finishes everything a little short before dinner is served. Quinn is already sitting at the table when they both join her.

"So? What are you guys up to?"

"Nothing…" Toni promptly answers.

"Oh really?" Quinn inquires them with her well known arched eyebrow.

"Yes." Ben nods, trying to be nonchalant. "We were just watching some movies, you know 'cause it's raining and all."

Sitting across from the boy, Toni holds back her smile, she would high five her best friend for being so smart, but she can't right now. Of course, she is also very proud with herself as she planned their every step perfectly. Like going to Santana's with the excuse she wanted to see Amy, which was true, and only start the last part of the plan at the appropriate time: a rainy day.

"Okay…" Quinn relents, even though something is telling her that they are scheming. "How are you liking the summer so far honey?"

"I'm loving it. I have to say… and don't tell my mother I said it," She warns dramatically. "I think Los Angeles is awesome!"

"You said Disneyland was awesome." Ben teases her.

"I was a child dude."

Quinn shakes her head in amusement, Toni and Ben spent one day with Puck and the girl already added a few words to her vocabulary as well as some mannerisms that Quinn is sure Rachel won't be very pleased to find out.

"So you don't like Disneyland anymore?" Quinn questions her.

"Well…" She trails off. "I still like it I guess…" She shrugs.

"Good. Don't try to be all grown up already, it's good to be a child. I remember when I was your age I couldn't wait to be on my own. But that was because I didn't have the kind of love you have." She looks at them fondly. "What you guys have, I know I'm not with your father." He turns to her son. "But we love you so much; I'd do everything for you to be happy sweetheart."

"I know mom. I don't care that you guys are divorced. I just want you and dad to be happy too. I even like his girlfriend." Ben shrugs as if it wasn't a big deal. He remembers how his father seemed to be sad all the time. He remembers the fights, the arguments and the tears. He also remembers the day they announced together that they were going to get divorced. And since that day, five years ago, he hasn't witnessed a single fight, that is, except that one time, two years ago.

**Flashback:**

"_I can't believe you don't want to tell him!"_

"_Can you just tone it down?" Frowning, Quinn reprimands her ex-husband. She starts pacing again as she runs her finger through her hair._

"_What do you think is going to happen?" Puck questions her upset. "I'm not creating a homophobic Quinn."_

"_Of course I know that!" She explodes._

"_So why don't you wanna tell our son about your girlfriend?"_

"_I don't… he is just a…"_

"_Fuck! You still so…" Puck raises his hand in frustration. "Let go of them Quinn, let go of him!"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_I'm talking about your fucking dad and your ridiculous obsession to be the perfect daughter for him, even though he kicked you out of his house at the first sight of flaw!"_

"_I don't want to be the perfect daughter I barely see my father," She replies indignant at the absurdity of Puck's assumption. "Actually, I haven't seen him at all, since our wedding. And Molly is not my girlfriend, we just-"_

"_Mom, dad? Are you guys fighting again?" Nine years old Ben asks them, as he approaches the pair in the living room._

"_Hey buddy!" Puck greets him as Quinn tries to recompose herself. "Come here." _

_The boy gets closer to his father and they hug each other tight._

"_No we're not. We're not fighting. But your mother has something important to tell you."_

"_Puck…" She whines._

"_Quinn, he will understand. You will see." He reassures her. "Okay, you're not dating now, but what if you start dating… you know…" He gestures his hand suggestively. "Someday…" He completes._

"_Okay." She nods as she takes a deep breath. "Take a sit sweetie." She asks her son. "I need to tell you something."_

**Now:**

And that's how Benjamin found out about his mother's sexuality. To him was more like, finding out his mother was just like aunt Santana and aunt Brittany. No big deal.

"She is pretty uh?" Quinn mocks lighthearted.

"Not like you." Ben promptly says.

"Ever the charmer." She smiles at his son.

"Ben is right." Toni looks at the blonde in awe. Quinn is not really dressed up, but her casual clothing does nothing to diminish the air of glamour that is always surrounding her, at least that was what Toni heard her mother say one time. "You're very beautiful Quinn." Toni says with her big brown eyes gazing at the blonde with a tangible intensity which makes Quinn chokes on her wine.

"Uh…" Quinn frowns; somehow those brown orbs are right now disturbing her. They remind her of… _Someone_…

_Prettiest girl I've ever met…_

She rubs her forehead.

"Excuse me." She stands up and goes to the backward, suddenly she feels like there's no air in the dinner room, she is hyperventilating.

"Genius!" Ben reprimands his friend as soon as Quinn is out of sight.

"What?"

"Don't what me. You know what. You pushed her, you went too far."

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did. My father is right. You're manipulative, just like your mother."

"Your father is just jealous because your mother loves my mother!" She replies angrily.

"Maybe your mother doesn't deserve my mother." He says as he stands up and leaves to his bedroom.

"To whom he thinks he is talking to? My mother is a Tony winner!" She huffs, crossing her arms over her chest petulantly. "She can have anyone she wants. And we're not manipulative!" She stands up as well, storming off to her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

It was destiny, and her cleverness too, of course, the fact on the matter is that all it was needed was an old book and she figured out that her mother had feelings for Quinn.

Rachel has a book kept inside a drawer of her nightstand. This book has a dedication, a dedication written by none other than Quinn Fabray. Now, she wasn't spying, she was just looking for something Rachel asked her to take. It was when she spotted the book and got curious. So she opened it.

_I still don't know which one I love the most, books have been my loyal companions, they have been there for me, especially at the worst moments of my life, but music brought me here, surrounded by the best of friends, you especially. So, you brought music to my life, I'm bringing books to yours… _

_This is my favorite book by the way…_

_Lucy Quinn Fabray._

_18/12/2015_

"Lucy?"

Toni frowns; she didn't know Quinn's first name was Lucy, or she was just too young before to connect things.

"My name's Lucy."

She closes the book quickly and gets intrigued when a photograph slips from it. She is ten years old, she is barely a child anymore and she is definitely not stupid. She has a photo of her crush kept inside her diary. So this can just mean one thing: Rachel has a crush on Quinn. Maybe that's because her parents are not happy together anymore?

"You're so pretty." She says to the woman in the photograph. She smiles because that's a very young version of Quinn. She is used to the 35 years old woman and seeing Quinn with pink hair is just too funny.

* * *

After that she started collecting information, the more she inquired about her mother's past, the more she was becoming certain that there was something between her mother and her best friend's mother.

One day though she asked the woman herself.

"Why my name is Lucy?"

"Because I chose it?" Rachel smiles at her daughter.

"And why did you choose it?"

"I told you the story already sweetie." Rachel frowns as she fidgets with her fork. They are having lunch at their favorite restaurant in NYC. "I wanted Antoinette, but your father thought it was too obvious, so we decided it was going to be your middle name."

"And then you chose Lucy?"

"Yes." Rachel nods, sipping on her water.

"Quinn's first name is Lucy." Toni states matter-of-fact as Rachel drops her fork on the table, chocking on her water.

"It is." She says calmly as she recomposes herself.

"Why did you choose it if you knew this is Quinn's first name?"

"Quinn doesn't own this name Toni. I picked it because I like this name." Rachel explains, losing her temper. "Sorry." She pinches the bridge of her nose.

Toni is not sorry though, because that reaction speaks volumes.

"I like it too." The girl says with a small smile on her face.

"Let's ask for dessert?" Rachel questions her with her mega watt smile back to her face.

"Yep."

Her next step was to tell everything to Ben and as the boy already knew about his mother's sexuality, he didn't find it weird or unfounded at all. If anything, it made sense, Rachel always gives him the best birthday's gift. The brunette girl was more than sure about her mother's feelings, but they needed to find out about Quinn's. That's why they needed Santana.

* * *

_**Back to the present…**_

"Knock, knock."

Ben says playfully as he stands still at the guest room's doorway.

"Come in." Toni gestures to him, she is sitting Indian style on her bed. She was reading.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to explode like that… I don't like seeing my mom sad."

"It's okay. And I don't like to see my mom sad either."

After their little fight they both went to their respective bedrooms and didn't leave it until next morning. It was still raining. Quinn noticed the mood they were in, but they just blamed the rain and informed her they were going to spend the day watching movies again.

"Are we going to continue with the plan?" He asks unsure.

"Of course we are. Didn't you see how happy she gets just when my mom calls her?"

He nods, smiling happily.

"Okay, I'm gonna take my lap top." He informs as he goes back to his bedroom and gets back in a bolt, making the girl giggle in amusement.

"I want to read it one more time." Toni informs him.

"Then we're going to send it to her?"

"Yes." She nods.

"Still don't know how you managed to convince her…"

"Have you seen my pouty face?" She questions him playfully.

After awhile in silence as she was concentrated on the reading, she turns her attention back to the boy.

"You need to add something in here."

"What?"

"My name. Did you forget?"

"Yeah, sometimes I forget you're Lucy."

"That's because I don't like this name." She explains. "Although, I'm liking it more now…" She completes as a mischievous smile spreads across her face.

* * *

The sun is back next day and as they already concluded their plan, or part of it anyway, they decide to spend the day at the pool.

"Who is it?" Quinn mumbles to herself as the doorbell rings.

"Are you expecting someone mom?"

"No." She says and stands up from the lounge chair. In the kitchen, she presses the button of the intercom and she is presented with a familiar voice. She goes toward the entrance hall right away. When she opens the front door, with a big smile on her face, she has no time to react before the girl is hugging her tight. "Wow." She says as she hugs the other blonde just as tight.

"Hi." Beth says as she pulls away.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing…"

"You never hugged me like that."

"I never had a reason…" Beth says evasive.

"So, any particular reason for you to be visiting?"

Quinn asks as they walk further in the house.

"Just wanted to see the kids."

"Oh… Good."

"I mean… and you of course." She adds promptly, making Quinn smile from ear to ear. Beth lives in Los Angeles too, she is studding in UCLA.

They go to pool area and Beth is welcomed by the two kids with a loud cheer.

"I'm going to make us lemonade." Quinn announces as she leaves the trio.

"So?" Toni inquires eagerly.

"He is going to publish it." Beth informs, a smile plastered to her face.

"Yay!" Toni beams happily. "I told you." She hugs her best friend.

"But it is going to take awhile." She informs them as Toni deflates a little, pulling away from the hug. "Hey, don't be like this. They are going to kill us at least that will leave us some time to enjoy our lives in the meantime."

"That's not funny." Ben mumbles.

"I wanted it now." Toni complains petulantly and Beth rolls her eyes at her.

"He will publish it, but he thought it will be better to do it at the end of the year, he has lots of stories to publish now. His column is very famous."

"Yes I know, my mom and Kurt love it." She rolls her eyes. "That gave me the idea actually…"

"Exactly, and he knows them, we need to be careful. I said it was someone I knew and he already got suspicious as to why I was asking him to publish a story. I didn't want to press him or he would get more suspicious." She gets thoughtful. "And then he mentioned something about me being his first scoop…" She shrugs. "Whatever that means."

"Bummer."

"I can't believe we will have to wait till the end of the year!" Toni stomps her foot.

"Geez! Calm down." Ben interjects. "Maybe we can convince them to go back to Lima for Christmas; actually, it will be even better if you think about it."

"It will." Beth nods. "By the way, you are pretty good little guy."

"Thanks…" Ben says, blushing slightly.

"No, I mean it… You're pretty good." Beth sighs as she sits on the lounge chair. "I've always seen her as an irresponsible teenage girl." She admits as Ben frowns annoyed. "No, I don't resent her. I love my mom. I can imagine my life without Shelby in it. I just thought Quinn was the silly teenager who got pregnant by a jerk. And no, I don't resent him either." She turns to her bother. "But he was kind of a jerk." She mumbles.

"He was. He got Quinn drunk on wine coolers." Toni says in a serious tone.

"What are you talking about?" Ben asks confused.

He knows about his parents' past, and he knows his mother got pregnant when she was sixteen years old, he knows that they weren't dating and that they were too young to that kind of responsibility. Of course as every kid, he had questions, and he was curious to know why her mother wasn't dating his dad and what that meant, also why she got pregnant if she didn't want the baby? And if it was an accident, was he an accident too? After all, they just got married after he was born. Quinn and Puck answered his questions and they told him everything, but wine coolers were never mentioned.

"Nothing." Beth cuts the little girl off. "But, really, you're going to be an amazing writer someday."

"_Ben!" _

They hear Quinn calling him out.

"_Help me out here?!"_

"Coming!" He shouts as he runs to the kitchen.

"Who told you that?" Beth questions Toni as soon as he leaves.

"I just heard mom saying it. She was having an argument with Uncle Noah."

"When did that happen?"

"In Lima, on Christmas, Ben and the other kids were playing outside and I got back inside. My daddy said something bad about that Finn boy and Uncle Noah didn't like it. He then snapped at my mom because she was married to my dad and they started fighting and suddenly mom said it."

"Said what?"

"She said: says the guy who got his wife drunk on wine coolers to take her virginity."

Beth promptly covers Toni's mouth with her own.

"Toni! That's not something you should be saying."

"But you asked me." The girl replies indignant.

"And you shouldn't have eavesdropped on them either."

"It was unintentional." She pouts.

"Yeah right."

"Here we are." Quinn says as she has a tray with glasses on her hands. Ben is right behind her holding the jar of lemonade.

"You're spending the day with us right?" Quinn asks her daughter.

Beth glances at their face as the two of them are waiting for her answer expectantly.

"Sure." She finally says, with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Everything that it's good soon comes to an end. Or so it's what Toni is thinking right now. Today is the day her father is going to pick her up and take her home. Rachel should be the one doing it, but she was busy as she is the one in charge of Toni's father moving out.

Rachel was the one finding him a new apartment and she was the one in charge with the packing. They decided to do everything while Toni was out and Rachel wanted to make sure that the moving mess was over when Toni gets back home. She thinks it will be better to her daughter this way rather than seeing her father things being packed and moved out.

What Rachel doesn't know is that her daughter is more than okay with everything. She is going to have two bedrooms now! And divorced parents are so much easier to manipulate. Not that she is a manipulative girl. But most important, she loves her dad and she loves her mom, she just wants to see them happy. She really believes Rachel's going to be happy with Quinn. And she also loves Quinn.

Toni is in Ben's bedroom when she hears the doorbell ringing. And even though she is sad that she is leaving, she can't help but beam in excitement. She has missed her dad.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs…

"Hello Quinn."

He greets the blonde woman with his mega watt smile as soon as she opens the door.

"Jesse…"

And Quinn greets him with far less enthusiasm.

* * *

**Between finchel and Quick I think Rachel ending up with Jesse is not the worst thing that could happen… samchel? Good lord no! But congrats to Rachel, she now dated every guy Quinn dated (from glee club that is…) will she move to the girls now? Santana is married though… so I think there's no one left. Just Quinn herself lol **

**That's the first time I'm going to write Jesse by the way. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Faberry at last.**

* * *

"You can come in Miss Fabray, I'm sure Rachel won't mind."

Quinn looks down at her son, pondering her decision as Ben, unaware of her inner debate, chats with his best friend via text.

"Okay." Quinn finally decides, walking inside the apartment, Rachel's apartment.

The housekeeper follows them both further in the apartment as they leave the entrance hall.

"You're lucky I work today, otherwise there would be no one to let you in."

"Yeah, I forgot to tell Rachel that I had anticipated my visit." Quinn explains sympathetically.

"Well, I'm sure you're more than welcome here. Rachel is probably going to be home soon," The middle aged woman turns to the boy. "Antoinette is with her father though."

"Oh she is not." Ben informs. "She is getting back home; she's getting into the elevator actually. She's just informed me." He adds with his eyes on his phone's screen.

"I didn't know that." The housekeeper gets intrigued.

Right on cue, father and daughter enter the apartment.

"Mrs. Parker?" Jesse calls out from the entrance hall. "Oh…" He stops on his tracks when he sees the visitors.

"Quinn!" Toni exclaims happily, runs toward the blonde and throws herself into Quinn's arms.

"Hi." Quinn squeezes the girl affectionately.

"I've missed you." The girl says tenderly.

"Me too."

"Rachel didn't tell me you were going to make an appearance." Jesse addresses to Quinn with a raised eyebrow as Quinn pulls away from the embrace.

_Maybe because it's none of your business?_

Quinn thinks as she has a polite smile plastered to her face.

"I actually anticipated my plans, long story." She waves him off.

"Hi Ben."

"Hi Uncle Jesse." Ben greets the man lively.

"I'm going to give you guys some privacy." Mrs. Parker turns to Jesse. "Did you want something?"

"Uh no… Quinn is here, I'm leaving already. I just didn't want Toni to be alone." He turns to his daughter. "So you have company now…"

"Yes, you can go." Toni nods teasingly.

"Okay." He pouts playfully. "Since I'm some kind of disposable thing to you."

"Don't be a drama queen." She rolls her eyes.

"Come here." He asks with an affectionate smile on her face and Toni obeys happily, wrapping her arms around her dad. "Who is the love of my life?"

"I am." She answers, tilting her head up as her face lights up with her biggest smile.

"I promise I'm going to make it up for you okay?" He says as he cups both of her cheeks.

"Okay." She nods.

"Good, now I have to go." He kisses her forehead as she pulls away from him. "Bye big boy." He caresses Benjamin's hair. "Geez, you're getting bigger by the day."

"I am. Not everyone has this luck though." The boy teases the brunette girl.

"You're not much taller than me." She disdains childlike.

"Bye Quinn." Jesse kisses the blonde's cheek. "Nice seeing you again. Bye Mrs Parker."

"Yeah. It was good to see you too." Quinn says evenly.

"Bye gorgeous."

"Bye daddy." Toni says giggling at her dad's antics as he blows her kisses.

"Can I offer you something to drink Miss Fabray?"

"You can go now Mrs. Parker I can handle it." Toni interrupts.

"Okay." The woman shakes her head, she is smiling though.

"Please, you're guys are at home, so no need to formalities."

"Sure thing loser." Ben teases.

"Come on. Be useful." She takes her suitcase and throws at him. "Up." She gestures to the stairs as she starts walking toward it.

"Bossy." Ben mumbles as he follows her.

"I heard that."

"I know."

"Just make yourself home Aunt Quinn! Mom should be home soon!" She says from the hallway upstairs.

"Okay sweetie." Quinn answers back, smiling from ear to ear as she has her phone on her hand. She tries to call Rachel, but it goes to the voicemail.

She has visited Rachel's apartment many times, so her legs know where to take her, the music studio. Quinn Fabray has her own set of awards, but somehow Rachel's accomplishments make her warm inside, a feeling she can't quite explain. Rachel had ups and downs on her career, especially at the beginning. She was too young anyway; she lost Finn, lost herself in her ambition and had to get back to Lima to only then get back to NYC again. But it all made her stronger. And Quinn is very proud of her.

When she runs her fingers on the keys of Rachel's piano, she feels nostalgic. She doesn't play as much as she would like lately. She loves music, but she is feeling too down to even think about music. Maybe it's because she just broke up with her girlfriend for good this time. She really thought Molly was going to be that person to her, as she was really willing to open herself up, to do what she wanted to do and not just what people expected her to do. But she was wrong, because there was something missing.

Something is always missing when it comes to her love life.

Pensive, she plays some well known notes.

"_Lord… Somebody! Can anybody find me…"_

* * *

Lips.

Lips pressed against her ear, whispering, teasing, and driving her crazy. Rachel's husky voice penetrating her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"_Wake up."_

"What?!"

She wakes up startled and on Rachel's bed.

"Fuck." She mutters. "What am I doing here?"

She sits up in a quick motion; she wasn't supposed to fall asleep on Rachel's bed. She was just…

What was she doing?

She gets even paler when she hears noises coming from the ensuite bathroom. Her cheeks soon get red however, when Rachel exits the bathroom in her silk robe.

"You're awake." Rachel greets her with a smile. She gets close, places her knee on the mattress and hugs the blonde tight.

"Yeah." Quinn stands up. "Sorry about that, I didn't want to…" She gestures to the bed.

"What?" Rachel frowns intrigued.

"It's your bedroom, your privacy." She huffs, annoyed with herself. "Why didn't you wake me up?" She asks whiningly.

"You're saying it as if it was a big deal." Rachel smiles amused, looking at Quinn attentively. "You clearly were tired…" Rachel points out, walking toward her closet.

"The kids?" Quinn inquires as she sits back on the bed.

"They are okay." She answers as she gets inside the closet. "They're having dinner and watching a movie."

u"God, what time is it?"

"Sorry I made you wait." Rachel says as she gets back to the bedroom, now dressed. In very comfy clothing, this means a simple shirt and a short, argyle free. Quinn notices, not that she is paying attention on Rachel's legs…err… clothes. And it's not that she is remembering argyle skirts and… legs in argyle skirts.

"No…" She tries to recompose herself.

Coming out, accepting, and embracing herself is really great, but it has its issues. Like being hyperaware that she is actually admiring Rachel's body in a sexual way, rather than in a merely appreciative way.

"I mean. I tried to call you, but… it's okay…" She reassures.

"No." Rachel shakes her head. "It's not. I'm glad Antoinette was here at least."

"She wasn't actually, they arrived after we arrived. By the way, how is she coping with everything?" She asks as Rachel sits on the bed too. "She was supposed to stay with him today…" She adds inquiringly.

"She was with him, they spent the weekend together."

"Oh…"

"Jesse had some family urgency. I called him before my bath." She watches amused as Quinn nods her head. "And she is really fine with everything. Surprisingly, I mean, she adores her father." Rachel sighs tiredly.

"Busy day?"

"Yeah." She nods playfully as she stands up and takes Quinn's hand. "Come on. I'm hungry."

"I should go actually, it's late."

"Just sleep here." Rachel replies simply.

"I… Rachel…"

"Rachel what? Unless you don't want it of course…" She bites down on her bottom lip. "I'm not going to force you to do anything."

She says as their eyes lock onto each other.

Why things between them have to be always so intense? Nothing is ever simple. Sure, they are friends, but it is like they are not comfortable being each other's friends. What's that word that makes no sense and it does at the same time? _Kind of_… They are kind of friends. And at the same time, they really can't drift away from each other. Nothing managed to put them apart, distance, marriages, children, years, nothing.

"I know." Quinn nods. "Okay, but I didn't bring anything for us. Everything is in the Hotel."

"I'm sure that won't be a problem to Ben and you can take anything you need from my closet."

Rachel says with such finality in her voice that Quinn thinks she won't have a choice.

* * *

"I also wanted to talk to you about something."

Sitting and resting her elbow on the kitchen island, Quinn says calmly, she is watching as Rachel makes a sandwich for them both.

"What?"

"Something Toni said to me a couple of months ago when she was visiting us."

Rachel nods, looking at Quinn attentively.

"She said she knows why you got divorced." She pauses. "She thinks you're in love with someone else."

"She said that?" Rachel giggles in amusement.

"Yes."

"That girl…" She shakes her head and swallows heavily as she notices the intensity in Quinn's eyes.

And with her hazel eyes locked onto Rachel's brown ones, Quinn bits down on her bottom lip, before she says:

"Are you?"

* * *

**So? i can only know what you're thinking if you review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"I... uh..."

Placing her hands flatly on the kitchen island as she stares down on it blankly for a few moments, Rachel ponders on what she is going to say.

"That's not the reason why I'm getting divorced." She finally says as she lifts her head.

They both know that she is not really answering Quinn's question, and that makes Quinn all that more curious.

"Which was?"

"I love Jesse." She starts calmly. "We had our moments, good ones. We get it each other so well…" She sighs. "He is kind of perfect to me. I'm not going to lie. I'm a difficult person sometimes and a very high maintenance woman."

"Don't I know that?" Quinn jokes good-humoredly.

"Like you any better lady Fabray." Rachel teases her with the nick name Quinn's fans have given to the blonde actress.

"Excuse me." Quinn snorts playfully. "I married Noah Puckerman." She chuckles lively.

"Do you love him?" Rachel asks in a serious tone, eyes glazed over on Quinn.

"Mm, Do I love him?" Quinn purses her lips as she gets thoughtful.

"I mean, did you love him?" Rachel adds as an afterthought.

"Yes, I guess…" Quinn admits. "It's complicated…" She sighs.

How will she explain to Rachel that Puck was the one who got closer to make her feel complete, especially after Benjamin was born, but he never really managed to shake that odd feeling off of her mind? Something has always been missing, even when she was with him. After she came out, she thought that maybe something was missing because she wanted a woman instead of a man. But she knows now that that wasn't the case, because even though she can say for sure that she is definitely into women, it doesn't mean she didn't enjoy being with the men she had in her life, that is, aside from Biff, and not that there were that many guys anyway.

"Do you think it didn't work because you're gay?"

Quinn Fabray gay? It is just so… That's the point, Rachel doesn't know what to think of it. Sure, they all knew about the Santana thing, but after Quinn settled with Puck, that just went off to the back of their minds, something that happened in the past, ancient history.

Quinn told her herself and Rachel remembers that day well, it was a strange mix of feelings. She wanted to say so many things, she wanted to ask so many questions, like, _'that's why you were a bitch back in high school?'_ Or, _'that's why you always defeminized me?'_

But mostly, _'were you attracted to me?'_

Of course she's never asked any of these questions.

"I'm not labeling myself remember?" Quinn points out, but she has a smile on her face. "Not that I mind the lesbian label. Not now anyway…" She rolls her eyes playfully. They both know pretty well that, years ago, she would've minded a lot. "And I don't know, maybe…? What about you?"

"Uh?" Rachel snaps herself out of her thoughts as she got distracted with the whole Quinn being a lesbian thing.

"Why do you think it didn't work between you and Jesse, since he is like-" She purses her lips in a very Quinn way. "The perfect match." She completes with a hint of disdain in her voice.

Rachel sighs soundly, pressing her lips in a thin line.

"Something was missing." She answers simply.

"I see…" Quinn says it almost like a whisper as she locks her hazel eyes, for what seems to be the millionth time, onto Rachel's brown ones.

"I mean," Rachel tucks her hair behind her ear self-conscious. "It was a good relationship, but at the end, there was no sparkle… you know?"

Quinn nods, her eyes still glazed over on Rachel.

"Or fireworks…" Rachel licks her lips as she gets back to her previous task.

"You had it with Finn?'

She drops the knife she was holding and bites her upper lip before she finally looks at Quinn again.

"I'm sorry." Quinn places her hand on her forehead remorseful. "That was so stupid of me to ask…" She pinches the bridge of her nose. "Fuck…" She mutters under her breath.

"Quinn." Rachel says sweetly. "Don't worry. It's okay. You were just curious. It was a reasonable question. And I know you had my best interests in mind."

"Still…" Quinn shakes her head in self deprecation. "It was rude of me."

"It's all good." Rachel waves her off. "Let's just eat. I'm starving. And I'm going to ask again, are you sure you don't want the food Mrs. Parker prepared? You know I don't eat anything that is not vegan friendly, but I always ask her to cook for Toni when she is here."

"Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you about that, 'cause Rachel she is just eleven years old."

"I know. I know.' Rachel shakes her head amused. "I'm not forcing her to be a vegan; it's just that she is so-"

"Like you." Quinn completes with a smile on her face.

"I was going to say stubborn."

"Like her mother." She teases. "And answering your question, 'cause I do answer questions, I'm going with the sandwiches you preparing as well."

Rachel ducks her head and pouts playfully.

"Yes, don't think I didn't notice you didn't answer my question."

"Which was?"

"Are you in love with someone?"

Rachel takes a deep breath and shakes her head ever so slightly.

"No." She tucks her hair behind her ear as she drops her eyes to the kitchen island. "No, I'm not."

"Oh." Quinn nods as she scrutinizes the brunette.

"Well, let's eat!"

Rachel beams, effectively changing the subject.

"Okay."

* * *

"I wonder what kind of conversation they're having."

Ben states as he sets the next movie they are going to watch. He and Toni are in the living room as they were having dinner while watching a movie. Now they are ready for second round.

"They're probably talking about something very boring." Toni says mockingly. "I mean, they are so frustrating. That's why we need to interfere."

"I know." He says as he gets thoughtful. "What if Rachel is not gay?"

"What you mean?"

"Well, then she is not going to love mom in that way. You know, the way you are supposed to love when you're dating."

"She loves Aunt Quinn."

"I never said she doesn't." He rolls his eyes. "But what if she is not… you know…" He trails off unsure.

"I'm not sure I'm getting you." She narrows her eyes.

"What you mean?" He huffs frustrated. "What if Rachel doesn't like girls like my mom does!" He says irritated.

"Didn't you hear aunt Santana?" Toni opens her mouth in disbelief.

"Yes…but- Aunt Rachel never said she likes girls."

"Ben, just trust me okay?" Toni says calmly as she gestures her hand.

"Fine." He gets back to his spot and settles on the floor pouf.

"What's the matter? Don't you want to be my brother?" She asks playfully as she hits her fist on his shoulder.

"We're so going to be in trouble if you're wrong."

"Don't worry, they love us. What's the worst thing they can do to us?"

"It's another movie?" Interrupting Toni, Quinn inquires as she and Rachel get in the living room.

"Yep." Ben answers.

"Did you guys finish eating dinner?" Rachel asks the kids as she places the tray with the sandwiches and the glasses on the couch.

"Yes mommy." Toni informs.

"Good." She nods, taking one sandwich and sitting on the couch. "Dishes in the kitchen honey." She taps the top of her daughter's head.

"I'll take it later."

"Now."

Toni huffs and stands up.

"Uh no. Let me." Quinn steps in. "I'll do it."

"Absolutely not." Rachel holds Quinn's wrist and pulls the blonde down on the couch. "Sit."

"It's alright Quinn." Toni smiles at the blonde woman and takes their plates, glaring at her mother in the process and going toward the kitchen after.

"You're not going to eat?" Rachel asks, turning to Quinn. "What?" She smiles as she notices Quinn arching an eyebrow at her.

"She was watching the movie."

"Before you play the devil's advocate I have to remind you who you're defending. That little diva over there-" She points to the kitchen. "Avoids manual labor at all costs." She adds playfully. "Don't worry." She squeezes Quinn's thigh. "She knows I love her."

"Are you talking about me?" Toni inquires as she gets back to the living room.

"Obviously." Rachel teases, biting her sandwich as Toni narrows her eyes at her. "I didn't hear you washing it." She points out playfully.

"Rachel." Quinn complains.

"Fine." Rachel rolls her eyes as she sees the smirk on her daughter's lips. She's creating a diva, she thinks.

"Can I restart it?" Ben asks with the remote on his hands.

"Yep." Toni says, throwing herself on the pouf.

"So you're going to have a busy day tomorrow uh?" Rachel asks as Quinn picks up her sandwich.

"Yes. Why?"

"I wanted to take you to dinner, but I think it's a no go." She sips on her wine. "By the way, you're planning to take Ben with you? He can stay here if you want."

"That's actually up to him. He was going to stay with Puck, but he wanted to come with me."

"Yes, because of Toni, I doubt he wanted to spend time in a charity event."

"What do you think baby boy?"

Toni giggles mockingly and Ben narrows his eyes at the brunette girl as he knows she will be mocking him later.

"I want to stay here."

"Well," Quinn waves her hand. "If you're okay with it." She addresses to Rachel.

"It's okay." Rachel smiles pleased. "Actually, I can send someone to take his belongings."

"We're staying at the hotel."

"Quinn, don't be your stubborn self, he is a kid. We're like family right? Hotels are fine, but this is home. I mean, unless you feel uncomfortable at my house." She raises her hands. "I would hope not." She adds playfully.

"I'm half lying on your couch, wearing your clothes. I can surely say I'm very comfortable in here." Quinn says mockingly, a smile plastered on her face.

"So be here."

"I'm going back the day after tomorrow." She informs sadly.

"Already?" Rachel asks in disappointment.

"Well, yeah." Quinn giggles amused. "I have a house."

"But we barely see each other." Rachel pouts. "Stay a couple more days?" She pleads with her doe eyes staring mercilessly at Quinn. Or so it's what the blonde thinks, because, the combination of Rachel pouty lips and her brown innocent eyes is a weapon of mass destruction in Quinn's opinion. If she is honest with herself she has always had trouble to deny Rachel when the brunette looked at her like that.

"Please?" Toni lights up her face with the Berry's trademark mega watt smile.

And for some reason, god decided to make it even harder for her, Quinn thinks. Actually, the younger version of Rachel is even more difficult to deny.

"Okay." She relents.

"Good." Rachel nods, smirking.

"What?"

"You're kinda sexy with my clothes."

Frowning, Quinn looks down at her clothes, a combination of shirt and yoga pants.

"Uh… did you drink anything else? Besides this glass of wine, that is?" She teases.

"I'm not inebriated if it's what you're insinuating."

She doesn't know why, but there's something so appealing about Quinn wearing her clothes, and seeing it is endearing, delightful even.

"Yeah, mommy thinks you're sexy even when she is completely sober." Toni informs matter-of-factly.

"I-what- she… I mean, of course I do… you're-" Rachel gestures to Quinn nervously. "Beautiful."

"So I've been told." Quinn says in a low tone as she arches an eyebrow seductively. "Actually, people tend to say I'm beautiful, but I'm not sexy. I mean not like… I don't know-" She tucks her hair behind her ear. "You."

"That's because of your dorkness mom." Ben mocks with his eyes on the screen.

"A lot of people think nerds are sexy." Toni replies petulantly.

"You think I'm sexy?" Rachel bites down on her bottom lip, trying to hold back her smile.

The two kids glance at each other expectantly.

"Maybe." She turns her eyes to the movie and sips on her wine, hiding her smirk.

Lighthearted, Rachel stares at the blonde, her smile in full force. When she notices that she is staring longer than it would be considered appropriate for friends, she looks away nervously, drinking a large sip of her wine.

"Oh no!" Eyes on the movie, Quinn protests playfully as she giggles carefree.

Once again, Rachel's eyes are draw to the blonde. It's odd at best how Quinn has always been a magnetic lure for Rachel. Of course she's always thought it was because she couldn't help but admire the blonde and her classic beauty as she is not blind after all. But what she is looking at now is much more than Quinn's looks. She is seeing all of Quinn; Rachel is seeing the woman she's become.

A strong and confident woman, though also very compassionate, caring, kind and fun, a good friend and an amazing mother, not just to Ben, but also for Beth.

Rachel smiles in contentment. She is not in love with someone else.

She has been in love with the same person for years.

But then again, Quinn is a different person now, right?

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to show their dynamic. How they are as friends. Next chapter will jump forward to the kids plan. **

**There are two more chapters, I'm going to update asap, probably tomorrow. **


	7. Chapter 7

A lot of things must be taken into consideration when you're planning to get your mother and your best friend's mother together.

For example, the fact that your parents are now divorced and your mother has no reason to spend Christmas at your grandmother's house.

"But mommy I want to spend Christmas in Lima."

"Sweetie I can't see that happening, your father and I are going to stay here in New York. Why do you want to go to Lima anyway? I thought you loved to spend the holidays in here."

"I do. But Ben is going to be there. Quinn's going to stay with her mother. And there are Grandpa Leroy and Grandpa Hiram."

"Daddy is Jewish and Dad lives in an apartment sweetie."

Rachel smiles at her daughter with adoration in her eyes.

"We'll visit them soon okay?" She hugs the brunette girl and kisses the top of her head.

With her dads still pretty much divorced, Rachel doesn't have a home in Lima, not like she used to have anyway. She tried to buy their old house, she will always cherish it, because it was her solace place, her refuge, her haven, outside of those walls, the world could be tumbling down, but at her house, with her dads, she had all the love she needed. It was her home. Unfortunately, she hasn't been successful on her purchase yet.

"How can I convince you?" Toni asks with her head on her mother's chest.

"Uh?" Rachel shakes herself out of her reveries as she was lost in her memories.

"To go to Lima."

"It's not like that Antoinette. I have parties to attend and Kurt and Blaine and…" She sighs.

Toni pulls away from her mother rather harshly.

"You're choosing status over your happiness." The brunette girl says angrily. She turns around and starts walking away, ready to go to her bedroom.

"Hey! Get back here." Rachel frowns in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

The girl turns around to face her mother.

"It would make me happy to spend Christmas with Ben and I know you'd be happy spending Christmas with…" She trails off, fidgeting with her fingers.

"With?" Rachel looks down at her daughter, intrigued.

"Quinn." She says with a barely there voice.

Rachel smiles in spite of herself.

"Yeah." She crosses her arms over her chest defensively. "Because she is my friend, but I have friends here too." She explains patiently. "What about Lisa? I'm sure you girls are going to have fun."

"Whatever." Toni shrugs. "I'll tell Ben I won't be with him and Quinn on Christmas." She storms out like a pro, it's in her DNA.

It's not that she doesn't like Kurt and Blaine's daughter, she does. They are pretty close, but Ben is like her brother, she can't explain actually, they kind of complement each other, they are very alike but really different at the same time. Lisa is pretty much like Toni herself, a little less stubborn though.

The point is that she really loves the holiday in the city, but as always, Quinn is going to stay in Lima with her mother, her sister and Francine's family. There is no point on Ben trying to convince his mother to spend Christmas in New York. The convenient thing to do was to ask Rachel to go to Lima.

No such luck.

* * *

"That's a bummer!"

Ben huffs in frustration, running his fingers through his messy blonde hair.

"I know." Toni smiles sadly at the screen of her computer. "You can go back to sleep now. I just wanted to tell you that. I need to think now, to come up with another idea."

"You mean we're not going to publish the story?"

"No, we are."

"You know them. If they'll have time to think things through they are going to chicken out."

"Mom is not going to Lima though." She pouts.

"Maybe she will."

"How? I tried everything. I'm trying to convince her this whole week."

"No. Not like that. What about we give her a convenient time, like enough to take a flight and head off to Lima?"

"Go on…" Toni gestures to him to continue.

"I'm going to call Beth and tell her everything. We are going to confirm the story and ask him to change just a little detail at the end."

"So mom reads it, figures everything out and runs after Quinn in Lima?"

"Yes. You can help of course, with a little bit of persuasion, don't let her give up. I'll do my best. I mean, mom doesn't read his column so I will buy it myself."

"But you know how hard it is to get a flight on such short notice, with this little time, especially in this period of the year?"

He snaps his fingers. "I know! I'll ask Beth to buy a ticket for you and your mother today as soon as he confirms when he is going to publish it. I'll use my money of course."

"You're a genius!"

"I try." He smirks smug.

"I'd totally kiss you if you were not like a total loser and you know… brother material."

"That and your little crush. Do you still have that pic inside your diary?" He teases, arching his eyebrows up and down playfully.

"Shiiiii." She presses her index finger on her mouth, looking behind apprehensively. "I don't know what you're talking about." She says nonchalantly.

"You're weird."

"You're a loser."

"Whatever, do you think it will work? The plan I mean."

"I hope so. I have to go now."

"Okay. See ya."

"See you."

They log off.

* * *

_**Jacob Ben Israel's Epic love stories.**_

Okay people, today's story is going to knock your socks off, for so many reasons actually. When I started reading it I thought: hey this is really good! But then I was like: OH MY GOD!

Yes, this story is really good, but there's more:

I know the love birds!

I didn't even need to investigate anything and it will work better this way, otherwise I would have ruined everything. You will know what I'm talking about at the end.

So, off to read!

_**The diva and the cheerleader.**_

This is a story about two girls who fell in love with each other, defying logic, society's impositions and most important, defying high school's rules. Their lives collided into one another like a neutron star collision, but the odds were never in their favor.

One of them is my mother and the other is my best friend's mother. We grew up watching our mothers struggling and fighting something that is now so obvious to us: They are meant to be.

How do we know? I'm going to tell you…

It all started when my mom moved to a small city in Ohio, she was 15 years old and she was beautiful. But mom was and is much more than her looks, she was a scared little girl, she just had learned how to hide this side of her at that time.

You see, my mom had some insecurity issues when she was a young girl; she was bullied because she was overweight, had acne and used to wear glasses. When she moved to this new town though she decided she was going to change everything about herself. She lost weight and in her new school she was accepted to be part of the cheerleaders' squad, actually, not just that, she was given the position as the head cheerleader. My mom was the youngest head cheerleader at that school, she was just a freshman.

_Treasure trail!_

That's one of the many nick names my mom had given to my best friend's mom.

I'm going to name them, for better understanding.

My mom is going to be Lucy and my best friend's mom is going to be Barbra.

Barbra was the school's loser. She was an ambitious teenage girl; she was intelligent, brave, honest, loyal and talented. Barbra was a fan of Barbra Streisand (duh) and she was a very talented singer. I know this is true because I've watched her on Broadway many times. She is amazing. My mom can't take her eyes off of her when Barbra is out there singing and marveling the audience.

Seriously, she is always like:

"_She is amazing… I mean, she has always been amazing, but know…" _

Or:

"_You should've seen her when we were in glee club by the way…"_.

But that means nothing when you are in high school, especially in a small town, full of close-minded people.

Yes, my mom bullied Barbra. She laughed when the jocks threw slushies on Barbra's face and she insulted Barbra's clothes choice many times.

If you think this is bad, things got worse when Barbra started hitting on Lucy's boyfriend. He was the quarterback and he fell in love with Barbra, even though he was Lucy's boyfriend.

But before I start with this love triangle, I need to add my dad into this equation.

Before I introduce him though I have to tell something about my mom's family, my grandfather is a bad man. My mom was raised to be the perfect Christian girl. They were a conservative family. Status mattered more than anything and my mother had learned that she should hide her deepest desires, she had learned to hide her feelings.

I didn't know it until very recently, I have always known about my sister's existence, and I do have a great relationship with her, but they never told me the whole truth until the day my mom said to me she was gay.

Yes, my mom and my dad had a baby daughter when they were teenagers.

Lucy wanted to feel normal, and she was feeling very down at that day. She felt pressured because apparently that was something girls on her age were doing. She was feeling fat and my father said the right things to her. So she gave herself to my dad because she wanted to prove to herself she was just like the other girls. But she got pregnant.

Why she cheated on her boyfriend? Yes, she was dating the quarterback. Mom said she was always attracted to my dad somehow, because he was something her family wouldn't have approved of and that makes my dad very smug. You should see his smirk. She didn't want to cheat, she just didn't want to do _it _with the quarterback, don't hate my mom, but she was just using him for popularity. She wanted to be prom queen and dating the quarterback was going to make that possible.

Things started going wrong when the quarterback joined the glee club, Barbra was also in that club. Because she didn't want to lose her boyfriend, Lucy got in too. My dad also joined it later. Yes, my mom and my dad are both singers, and no, they don't do it professionally, not like Barbra, she is a Tony winner. I love when they sing though, they are pretty good.

Back to the story, Lucy's life fell apart because the quarterback fell in love with Barbra and she found out she was pregnant.

Again, don't judge her, but she kind of lied about the identity of the baby's father. She said the quarterback was the father, but he wasn't. To make things short, Barbra was the one that told him the truth. He punched my father on the face after that.

So that's how my sister came to this world and I bet you'll never guess who adopted her. Yeah… mom didn't keep her. She was just sixteen and did I mention that her father kicked her out of his house when he found out she was pregnant? Yes, he did. My mom didn't have much options, she decided she was going to give my sister to adoption. But don't worry, my grandma came to her senses and she divorced my grandfather after she found out he was cheating on her. I told you he was a bad man!

My grandma went after Lucy when they were in a show choir competition. My mom's water broke and my sister was born that day.

And Barbra's mother adopted her…

I know!

But let me explain everything. Barbra has two dads, they are a couple and they found a surrogate, that's Barbra's biological mother. After she had Barbra she couldn't have babies anymore, she was told by a doctor. So she adopted a baby. My sister!

So, this is the background, let's move to the center of the stage now.

Lucy and Barbra were enemies and they used to fight a lot. Lucy was the HBIC and Barbra was the captain of the Glee club. Their animosity only got bigger when the quarterback was added into the equation. The quarterback and my mom broke up, but he didn't start dating Barbra right away, no, he needed a time or something. In the meantime, Barbra met someone, and you will never believe it.

She met my best friend's dad!

They started dating, until the day she found out he was just fooling her, he was a member of another choir group, a very good one and he was their star. This group was directed by none other than Barbra's biological mother, and she just wanted to get close to Barbra, so she used the boy. Just so you know, my best friend's dad is also on Broadway now, he is a director and the reason why they got married is because he really loved Barbra, he was just very ambitious and young at that time. Mom doesn't like him very much though. And just to be clear they are divorced now.

After all this drama, I mean, after Barbra's mother got back to NYC (with my sister) and after she broke up with my best friend's father, Barbra started dating the quarterback.

Junior year started and Lucy was back to her position as head cheerleader. Life went on normally, they still had some animosity, but it started fading away with time and with their closeness because of glee club.

I'll never understand it, but my mom got back with the quarterback when he and Barbra broke up, whatever the reason was, we didn't manage to find out, but we do know that my mom once again was trying to be prom queen. It was something important to her, her mother had been prom queen too. Before you judge her I have to inform you that he broke up with her at a funeral because he was still in love with Barbra.

That wasn't the worst thing he did I'm afraid. He almost killed my mom!

Or sort of… okay, I'm overreacting…

Lucy and Barbra became friends on senior year. That's what mom tells me. She was trying to get her daughter back and Barbra made her see reason. My dad said this was the worst period of my mom's life. One day I asked them whether I was an accident or not, and they say I wasn't. They wanted me. Then I asked why they didn't want my sister and my mom started crying.

She wanted her daughter, she said she tried her best to be indifferent; she tried to tell herself she did what was best and she should go on with her life. But she wanted her baby girl. And when Barbra's biological mother got back in town, she decided she was going to do everything and anything to get her daughter back.

Barbra however, thought it wasn't a good idea. She was the one convincing my mother that my sister was better off with her mother, because she could provide things my mom couldn't. They got close and started building a friendship after that episode.

Later on, on senior year, the quarterback proposed to Barbra, and she said yes. Lucy and Barbra's best friend were the only ones against that decision. Barbra was just 17 years old!

That wedding almost killed my mom…

Literally.

Because they were friends, in the end, Lucy decided to be there for Barbra. She never managed to, because she got hit by a truck while answering a text Barbra sent to her when my mom was on her way to that wedding.

She had to be in a wheelchair for months!

I know my mom; I know how she is reserved. When she feels she is getting too vulnerable she closes herself off. With her, gestures are more important than words. That's why when we found out she gave her prom queen crown to Barbra, I knew it then that she loved Barbra.

Let me explain.

Lucy started walking again at that night and surprised everyone at her senior prom, but her biggest gesture that night she did it without an audience. That's right, Lucy won prom queen, but she gave it up, so Barbra could have it, even though she was not even running. And she watched as the quarterback who won prom king danced with Barbra.

They didn't get married if you're wondering; Lucy's accident stopped the wedding. And after that they decided they should wait. They graduated, Barbra went to NYC and he stayed in that small town. He wanted to be a teacher, he is dead now.

They both love him very much, I never met him, but my father says he was the best friend he could have asked. Yes, my father and the quarterback were best friends before the cheating and he forgave my dad and my mom after that. He is the reason why my dad is in the air force. You see, my dad was a badass and a womanizer, but after the quarterback died (he was nineteen years old), my father decided to be a better man.

He even managed to conquer my mom's heart (or part of it). And again, just to be clear, my dad and my mom are divorced. Speaking of my mom, Lucy also left that town; she was accepted in an Ivy League college, Yale.

My mom rocks!

They remained friends of course, my mom and Barbra. And I can see it in her eyes; she never looked at my father the way she looks at Barbra. She has a secret smile, one that she only uses in rare occasions, every time I see it on her face, she is looking at Barbra.

My mom got pregnant with sixteen years old, she was kicked out of her parents' house, she suffered a car accident and she almost died. She is strong and confident, but she can't say no to those too. Seriously, Barbra and her daughter are my mom's greatest weakness.

And my friend said I should tell you guys that Barbra named her daughter after my mom's first name, not that she admitted it.

I know! They totally love each other!

But they suck big time! They will never act on their feelings, so we are giving them a little push.

Yes mom, I think you should go and get your girl, I love you and I'll totally support you on this. So, what's stopping you?

And we know there's no way you guys are not going to figure out this is your story.

We're planning a date then.

Your best friend said to us:

"I've always wondered what Lucy would have done, had she made it to the wedding, that is."

And then her wife, your other best friend, said this:

"She was totally going to say: I object!"

What would you have done mom?

Well, this is your chance and what better place to say that you object than the very place he proposed to her?

You both know where it is.

Tomorrow, 6 PM.

* * *

**A/N: Rachel wasn't Klaine's surrogate in here. Nope, no way!**

**A/N2: Ben is a good writer, but of course Jacob edited it and he knows them, I imagine him adding little stuff here and there. **

**A/N3: That part where he says he doesn't know why finchel broke up on junior year, that's actually pretty much Santana not telling them she slept with Finn and also sparing them and not telling that Rachel made out with Noah, if you noticed, they don't mention it, cause they don't know :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**December 18 (a few days ago)**

"Morning sleepyhead! Rise and shine!"

With her biggest smile spreading across her face, Rachel sits up and leans her back on the headboard. In her eyes, love and awe directed at her one and only.

"Honey…" She places both of her hands on her chest as Toni gets closer, holding a breakfast tray that has Rachel's gift and her mother's favorite flower on it.

The brunette girl places the tray on the bed and taking the gift, she offers it to her mother.

"Happy birthday mommy."

"You're incredible." Rachel takes the gift, smiling from ear to ear. "Come here."

Toni stands up and Rachel pulls her into a tight hug, squeezing her daughter tenderly. "I love you." She kisses her daughter's temple and pulls away.

"I love you too." Toni replies happily as her mother opens her gift.

"Aw. I loved it." Rachel holds fondly the two small ballerinas, one older and one smaller. "Thank you honey." She kisses her daughter one more time.

"You're welcome. That's me and you by the way." Toni smiles happily.

"I figured." Rachel informs mockingly.

"You can place it on the nightstand perhaps?"

"Good idea." She turns around and places the two dolls neatly on the nightstand.

"Now I'm going to eat. I'm starving."

Rachel observes the two mugs, coffee for her and hot chocolate for Toni, and gets lost in her thoughts. This is a family tradition, every December 18th they have breakfast in bed, or at least it used to be a family tradition.

"Do you miss him?"

"Who?" Toni questions her mother as she puts strawberry jam on her toast.

"Your father." Rachel takes her mug.

"I saw him yesterday mom." Toni giggles.

"No… I mean, here. Now."

"Oh." Toni twists her nose as she is mulling her mother's question over.

"I remember when my dads divorced." Rachel presses her lips in a thin line. "It was awful." She adds sadly.

"Maybe because you knew everything was going to change, right?"

She looks at her daughter for a moment, a smile spreading across her face. Sometimes her daughter surprises her and that's something because she always considered herself a precocious girl, but Toni is really advanced for her age.

"The only change here is the fact that my daddy doesn't sleep on this bed anymore." The young brunette continues. "Which is great because there's more room for me." She smirks.

"Oh yeah?" Rachel smiles amused as she starts eating. "I'm glad you're okay with everything. And I promise, nothing's gonna change. We're a family. The only difference is that Jesse and I are no longer married."

"Daddy loves you."

"I love him too."

"And I love both of you, so…" She shrugs playfully.

"You'd better."

. "So, are you excited with your party?" Toni asks and bites her toast.

"Do you know me at all?" Rachel teases.

"Aunt Quinn is coming." She says nonchalantly.

Rachel nods her head, mouth full of toast and jam.

"I was wondering…" The brunette girl continues carefully.

"Hm…" Rachel narrows her eyes at her daughter. "This is never good."

"Have you noticed the way she looks at you?" She says it in such innocent way that anyone would think she really has no ulterior motives to be asking it. "It's like you're the brightest star of us all."

Completely taken aback, Rachel chokes on her coffee.

_You're the biggest star of us all…_

"What?" She coughs. "What did you say?" Her voice cracks.

"I think Aunt Quinn has a crush on you." Toni says unaware that she basically quoted Quinn. No, Santana didn't tell her that, sure she told something about Quinn's speech at the wedding dress shopping day, but she wasn't that specific.

A little bit shocked and surprised with her daughter's assumption, Rachel closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Toni watches her calmly and after a moment, Rachel composes herself, frowning she stares at her daughter.

"Are you-are you serious? Honey, what are you talking about?"

"I-"

The brunette girl tries out, but Rachel interrupts her.

"I mean…" Rachel holds a hand up. "You can't say things like that." She gets serious. "You didn't say it to anyone else, did you?"

"No."

"Good." She sighs. "We're friends. Quinn certainly doesn't have a crush on me and she probably would be upset just to hear it." Rachel takes a toast absentmindedly.

"I don't think she would. You're Rachel Berry." Toni says suggestively and with a smirk on her lips.

"Exactly." She bursts out reflexively; she's been saying it to herself for years now.

She_ is_ Rachel Berry.

_I am Rachel Berry._

Rachel bites down on her bottom lip, thoughtful.

"Maybe I was wrong." Toni admits calmly. "I guess I just thought it because Ben told me Quinn likes women…" She shrugs.

"You guys…" Rachel shakes her head. "It's none of your business who Quinn likes or not. And you and Benjamin shouldn't be talking about it anyway."

"Why not? She is his mother." Toni says stubbornly.

"Antoinette Berry St. James." Rachel says reprehensively.

"It's Lucy Antoinette." The brunette girl corrects her mother defiantly.

"You… Yes you are. Do you want to know why?" Rachel sighs. "I almost lost you." With heaviness in her own eyes, Rachel looks into her daughter's eyes. "I told you about the complications, but I never told you the whole thing. I don't like to remember those days."

It was the hardest thing in the world, seeing her daughter through that glass barrier. She felt impotent. All she wanted was to hold her baby in her arms where she belonged. But Toni had some complications as she was a premature baby.

Rachel was under a lot of stress during that week, Jesse was being sued for assaulting a paparazzi, and she was present when everything happened, in fact, she was the reason why he lost his cool. His wife and future daughter's safety was more important than anything to him and the paparazzi crossed some lines, or so Jesse thought. The paparazzi lost, fortunately.

Later in that week, her water broke and she went into labor prematurely. The baby girl was sent to the neonatal intensive care unit and stayed there for a month.

"Quinn came to visit me even though Ben was just 5 months old. And she said you were going to make it because you were my daughter and I was the strongest person she had ever met." Rachel smiles tearfully. "I said I wasn't. She is the strongest person I've ever met. I wanted you to be like her. I wanted you to make me happy like she did all those years before. Looking at her, I remembered the doctor saying to her mother-" She closes her eyes and tears stream down her cheeks. "Lucy is stable. She will live."

"You mean…?" Toni inquires as she gets close to her mother, lifts her hand up to Rachel's face and wipes her mother's tears away.

"Before everything happened, I had chosen Antoinette, true, your father wanted it to be a middle name, but… yes, you're kind of Lucy because of her. I guess I just wanted it for good luck."

_Yeah right…_

Toni rolls her eyes, so much for an improvement.

* * *

"But at least she admitted it. She named you after my mom."

"Yeah." She huffs. "For good luck."

"Sometimes I think we should just tell them. Like, mom Rachel loves you and you love her, why don't you ask her out or something and just be happy?"

"I tried it today; my mom thinks they're just friends. That's why our plan is perfect. They won't know the story is about them unless they admit it's true."

"Okay."

"Just trust me, we-"

"No no." Walking inside Toni's bedroom, Santana cuts the younger brunette off. "Never trust her. She's Berry's daughter."

"And that's a great thing." Toni says smugly.

"Toni!" Letting go of her mother's hand, Amy runs toward Toni on the bed.

"Hi pretty girl." Toni opens her arms and hugs Amy tenderly.

"Hi Aunt Santana." Ben addresses to the brunette woman.

"Hello sweetie." Santana turns to Toni. "Is it okay if I leave her here?"

"Of course." Toni reassures. "Go enjoy my mom's party."

"Crazy thing is I'm actually going to." Santana teases. "And you." She kisses her daughter's head. "Behave."

She walks toward the bedroom's door, but stops at the doorway and turns around.

"Whatever happened to that Quinn and Rachel love each other thing?"

"We've got that covered." Toni informs with a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Why Quinn and Rachel weren't more like you?" Santana smirks. "What are you guys plotting?"

They look at each other for a moment.

"We can't tell just yet." Toni says smiling.

* * *

It was supposed to be an intimist gathering, a small birthday celebration party, but as Rachel has a lot of friends nowadays it was impossible not to have the apartment packed with people. Broadway friends, the friends she manage to keep in touch over the years from NYADA and her old Glee club friends, Kurt and Blaine of course, Tina and the Lopez-Pierce family and Mercedes.

To finish off the list of guests, her ex husband and Quinn who are talking to each other at the moment.

"I swear there are more people every year." Jesse scans the place with his well known air of superiority.

"She is much loved." Quinn points out casually.

"Indeed." He arches an eyebrow at the blonde. "You know…" He sips on his champagne. "When I first met Rachel, the very idea of you loving her was quite unfeasible. I mean, I'm assuming you love her, you guys are like friends and all."

"We are." She forces a smile.

"And now here we are."

"Yes, here we are, after some insults, on my part, I'm afraid and a lot of eggs." She arches her eyebrow. "That was you by the way." She adds sarcastically.

He narrows his eyes at her.

"That will haunt me forever right?"

She doesn't answer; she only lifts her glass up to her lips and drinks her champagne.

"Fair." He nods his head. "I've never laid a finger on her though."

He watches as all the color is drawn out of her face.

"Are you bothering my best friend St. James?" Santana approaches them; she has a frown on her forehead and Brittany right beside her.

"I hope not. I'm sorry, that was stupid of me." He looks at the blonde and then to Santana. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to see if my ex wife needs me." He walks away from the trio, but stops and turns around. "And Quinn, she never told me. I went to her house that night to apologize, I just figured it out." He leaves.

"You're okay?" Brittany asks concerned.

"Yes." Quinn nods.

"What was he talking about?" Santana inquires.

"Nothing." Quinn shakes her head ever so slightly. "So, are the kids alright?"

"Yes mommy." Santana teases.

"There you are."

Beaming happily and getting in between the couple, Rachel wraps her arms around both, Santana and Brittany.

"Am I interrupting some kind of unholy reunion?"

"Boozed already Berry?" Quinn teases.

"Barely." Rachel waves her off playfully. "So you guys are going to Lima?" Still between the couple, she turns to Brittany.

"And you're not." Quinn points out a little annoyed.

"I'm not." Rachel turns to Quinn and grimaces. "I have no mother in law to visit. Don't tell Jesse." She lowered her voice to a soft and unobtrusive tone. "That's a relief actually." She giggles. "I'm kidding."

"Well, I never had a good relationship with Mrs. Puckerman either."

"Her loss." Rachel lets go of the pair and with her eyes locked onto Quinn's hazel ones, she gets close to the blonde. She takes Quinn's hand and squeezes it. "Thanks for coming." She smiles warmly at the blonde.

Quinn's face lights up with her most beautiful smile, in Rachel's opinion anyway, the one that usually accompanies a pair of shining hazel eyes. For a moment, in the middle of her contemplation, Rachel thinks about what her daughter told her.

"We didn't get a thanks for coming, did we Britt?"

Santana inquires, shaking Rachel off of her reveries.

"No we didn't." Brittany shakes her head playfully.

"Aw." Rachel pouts at them. "Thanks for coming you guys."

"Don't mind them." Quinn wraps an arm around Rachel's shoulder. "Did you like my gift?"

"I loved it." Rachel looks up at the blonde. "You always know what to give me. You're a gift expert." She says with a smile on her lips.

"Maybe I'm Rachel Berry expert."

"Maybe you are." She bites down on her bottom lip.

"See? You're drunk." Quinn smiles in amusement and Rachel nudges the blonde's ribs playfully.

"Oh." Rachel gestures toward her best friend. "Kurt is calling me."

"Yeah. He likes to monopolize you." The blonde actress complains annoyed.

"It's probably the other way around. I'll be right back girls." She walks away and misses the way Quinn checks her out unabashedly, but Santana notices.

"Berry's ass is really something." She teases.

"It definitely is." Brittany agrees smirking.

"What?" Quinn says distractedly as she turns to the pair and sees their matching smirks. "I was just…" She waves her hand, she knows they won't buy her bullshit, besides, she is out now. "Whatever."

"You are a unicorn now Quinnie." Brittany gets by Quinn's side, wraps her arms around her and looks at the blonde with a smile on her face. "Although I picture you more like a lion."

Quinn laughs in amusement.

"You can check girls' ass out. They're awesome, women are awesome."

"I can't argue with that." Quinn says playfully.

"And you are a single girl; imagine all of those butts you can tap." Santana says good-humouredly. "Unless of course, you have your eyes set on someone?" She inquires mischievously.

"No…"

Quinn answers in a low voice, her attention drawn to a melodious laugh. A few steps away, Rachel is talking to Kurt and a couple of friends.

"I mean, not anymore." She says, looking at Rachel intensely. "Ancient history."

"Yes sure." Santana rolls her eyes. "Thank God for your kids."

"What?" Quinn frowns intrigued.

"Nothing. Let's dance baby?" Santana takes her wife's hand and they walk toward Blaine and Tina as the pair is having fun dancing with some other friends.

When Quinn turns her eyes to Rachel again, the Broadway star is staring back at her. With a silly smile on her lips, Rachel gestures her head toward Santana and Brittany, silently inviting Quinn to dance.

Quinn pretends to be thinking and Rachel pouts playfully. But then the blonde is approached by a woman and Rachel's face contorts into a scowl.

"Quinn Fabray."

"Hi."

"You probably don't remember me. I'm Alex."

"No. I remember you."

Alexandra, Alex for the closest ones, portrayed Rachel's sister on Rachel's first musical after she got back to NYADA.

"That's good I guess." The brunette smiles bashfully.

"You were pretty good. Not Rachel good, you know…" Quinn cups her hand around her mouth. "Rachel is something else." She whispers playfully.

"I should be outraged. But it's Rachel, so I'm going to just agree."

She giggles, her hand brushing on Quinn's arm.

"But seriously though, you're very talented."

Quinn says lively, but then she feels Rachel's hand resting on her ribs, dangerously close to her breast, before she hears the brunette's voice.

"Hey."

It's kind of weird, but she thinks Rachel could pee on her and yet she wouldn't feel as much claimed as she is feeling right now, with Rachel's hand on her, possessively so.

_Wait what?_

Why would Rachel want to claim her?

_Oh no Quinn… don't go there…_

"Um… Alex, Kurt wants to introduce you to someone."

Quinn is brought out of her thoughts by Rachel's voice as Rachel talks to the other brunette.

"Now?" Alex frowns a little upset.

"Yes now." Rachel replies dryly, turning to Quinn with her smile in place.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later?"Alex addresses to Quinn.

"Sure." Quinn nods, making Rachel narrow her eyes at them.

"I don't think so." Rachel mumbles.

"What?" Quinn inquires her as Alex leaves them.

"Nothing." She says dismissively.

"Come on let's dance." Quinn takes Rachel's hand.

"Thank goodness!" Rachel beams happily.

As they walk, she looks over her shoulder and spots Alex talking to Kurt.

_Not at my party bitch…_

* * *

**December 20 (one day after the article publication).**

Now that the time has arrived, he is a little bit nervous. With his eyes on his mother's bedroom door, Ben takes a deep breath and knocks on the wooden surface.

"Come in."

He hears Quinn's voice.

"Hey baby boy." Quinn greets him from her desk. "Do you want something?"

Smiling, he shakes his head in negative and sits on the bed.

"I need to show you something."

"What?" Amused and curious she stares at him expectantly.

He takes his phone and after a moment, he hands it to her.

"What's this?"

"Read it please."

"You know how I despise him…" Quinn frowns, disdain all over her face.

He giggles.

"I know. But it will be worth it, I promise."

"Okay." She purses her lips and then starts reading the article.

It takes little time for her to realize what that was all about.

"What?!" She squeals, thunderstruck.

She stares at her son with her mouth wide open.

"You-what… Benjamin-"

"Mom." He interrupts her. "Please. Finish it."

He pleads and she shrugs in defeat. Quietly, she gets back to reading and the room falls silent. Benjamin watches her patiently as he doesn't have much to do.

"So?" He tries out a few moments later apprehensively because Quinn has finished reading, but she is oddly silent.

A faraway look in her eyes and a blank expression on her face, Quinn remains silent for awhile, her son's words reverberating through her head.

_She has a secret smile, one that she only uses in rare occasions, every time I see it on her face, she is looking at Barbra. _

_What would you have done mom?_

"I don't know." She finally speaks out, her eyes full of unshed tears.

"What?"

"I don't know what I would have done."

"At the wedding?"

"Yes." She nods, tears now running down her cheeks.

"How-you…" She licks her lips. "How come you know all these things? I mean, you wrote this." She looks at the blond boy who is so alike her. "Right?"

"Toni." He says simply.

"Of course." Quinn smiles tearfully.

"She found a picture of you inside a book you gave to Aunt Rachel and she got curious, then she started her investigation, she asked Aunt Rachel about the name thing, she went to Aunt Kurt and for last, we went to Aunt Santana." He smiles guiltily. "They don't know we were planning this though." He adds apprehensively. "We do know you both, mom, that's why we risk our heads. I know you're probably mad at me, but I really think you guys are going to be really happy together."

"I'm not mad at you."

"No?" He questions doubtfully.

"It's not like people will know it's us. Apart from that moron, that is."

She never really liked Jacob, and she never will.

"Wait." She swallows hard. "Rachel reads it."

"I know." He smiles happily.

"I need to call her, she will freak out."

"What?" He opens his eyes widely. "No. you can't call her."

"Why not?" She stands up.

"Mom, you need to focus. You have a date at 6 pm remember?"

"What? What date?" She runs her hand through her hair nervously as she starts pacing.

In the verge of a headache just by watching his mother pacing around the room, the blonde boy stands up and holds both of his mother's arms.

"Do you love her?" He asks, making her sit down on the bed.

"I-of course I…"

"No mom, I meant, do you love love her?"

She has denied this love for so long, mostly to herself, that she doesn't know what to say. When it comes to Rachel, she is always careful. The fear of rejection is always there somehow, mixed of course with some denial and her pride, and more important, regret. Being a bitch to Rachel is at the top of her list of things she regrets the most in her life.

But she does, she does love Rachel. She never knew what to do though, how to express it, except maybe, through her eyes.

What would have she done?

"Laxative pills." She says smirking.

"Um?" Ben frowns confused.

It was a simple plan actually…

"_Um… Finn, you seem nervous, here take it. It will calm your nerves down."_

"_Son, are you okay?"_

"_Sorry Rachel I have an emergency, I need-bathroom-now!"_

Quinn smiles amused as she pictures again the scenario she had pictured all those years ago. Finn was really easy to persuade, she wouldn't have had problem convincing him to drink something she was offering. Poor Finn… She misses him. She thinks.

"I wanted to put laxative pills on his drink. I gave up on this plan though."

"Why?" He asks disappointed.

"Rachel wanted to marry him, she seemed happy."

"Do you really think she wanted to marry him?"

"Now I know she didn't want to. She was just avoiding her problems, focusing on that wedding instead of on her future, but I didn't know it at that time, I mean, I knew somehow, but…" She sighs. "It's complicated."

"Because you loved her."

"I guess." She smiles at him.

"You wanted to stop the wedding." He smiles.

"Yes."

"That's amazing."

"But I doubt I'd have had the courage."

"Still, mom, you love her. You just need to tell her."

"It's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"What if…" She bites down on her bottom lip.

"No." He insists. "Now go get ready, you have a date."

"Sweetie, Rachel is in New York now." She caresses his hair. "Look, I'm not mad at you. Yes, I love her; I think I've loved her for a long time. But whatever fairy tale ending you guys had planned it's not going to happen. Rachel is not even gay." She kisses his head. "I'm going to call her."

"You can't." He says assertively.

"Why not?" She frowns.

"They are probably on a plane right now."

"What?!" She gets surprised.

"She is coming mom." He informs as a self-satisfied smirk spreads across his lips. "You know her daughter. And by the way, Rachel loves you too. "

"She-no…" Quinn tries out with a hint of a smile on the corner of her lips though. "You guys are really nosy, do you know that?"

"Actually, this is all Antoinette's idea. She planned everything. She has this weird obsession, she wants you guys together; she said she wants to be my sister, but I think she wants you as her mother." He says a little jealous. "It's your fault, you spoil her too much."

"I know." Quinn rubs her forehead. "I just can't help myself. Ever since she was born I just…"

"Spoil her." He completes.

"Not that much." She pouts.

"She has your name." He says suggestively.

"Rachel was really afflicted." Quinn explains calmly. "I understand her reasons."

"Okay. If you say so." He shrugs mockingly. "But you know, she is going to be waiting for you at 6 pm. Will you be there?"

Smiling, she shakes her head in amusement.

"I will."

* * *

She actually tried to call Rachel; she got nothing but the voicemail though.

"You're nervous?" Ben asks her as they get out of her mother's car. They just parked at McKinley's parking lot.

"Me?" She giggles forcefully. "I'm-I'm not."

"Hey guys!"

She averts her eyes from her son and looks forward.

"Of course." She mutters as Sam Evans walks toward them animatedly.

"Hey man." Sam greets Ben with a high five. "Quinn!" He hugs the blonde woman tight.

"Hey Sam." Quinn greets her friend/ex boyfriend with a smile on her face. "What did they do to convince you?" She asks straightaway.

"Who did what?" Sam asks confused.

"Sam." She arches an eyebrow at him.

"Your son said you wanted to show him the place you met his dad." He explains as Ben grimaces guilty.

"Toni's idea." Ben raises his hands up.

"Rachel's daughter is a whisperer." Quinn mumbles in delight.

"So, I'm happy you're here. We're practicing something special for Christmas, and your feedback will be very much appreciated." He explains happily.

"Oh, so the auditorium will be full of people?" Quinn questions him, but with her eyes on her son.

"Just the Glee club." Sam waves her off. "Don't worry Miss Hollywood." He teases.

* * *

Moments later and she is sitting on the audience of the Finn Hudson's auditorium, watching the glee club performing. She glances at her son and she can see he is also enjoying the whole thing.

"They are good." Ben comments.

"They are." She agrees. "But you know… they lack something." She adds mockingly.

"What?"

"They don't have Rachel."

He smiles fondly at her, but he is getting a little anxious now. He sent innumerous messages to his best friend and nothing. He is sure they are in Ohio by now though.

* * *

Later on, Sam dismisses his students and mother and son join him on the stage.

"They are amazing Sam, congratulations." She hugs him.

"Thanks Quinn." He smiles pleased. "So, what do you guys say? Dinner? On me?" He asks playfully.

"My mom has a date actually." Ben informs.

"Really?"

"She should be here in a few minutes."

"She uh?" Sam teases her.

When she came out, as it was to be expected, everybody got wind of it.

"You know what? This is insane; of course she is not coming."

Anxious, she throws her hands in the air.

"She will." Ben reassures firmly.

"Okay. I'm gonna go." Sam announces lively. He caresses Ben's hair and kisses Quinn's cheek. "You tell me later about this mysterious girl of yours." He says as he walks away.

"Yeah…" She chuckles. "Sure."

"I have to go now." Ben informs.

"What?" Quinn asks surprised. "Where are you going?"

"I'll give you guys privacy of course." He explains.

"Okay." She nods unsure.

Time goes by so slowly for those who wait and she can help herself, she gets eager by the minute. It's ridiculous, why can't Rachel just call her already?

She decides to try another approach. She calls Kurt. But of course, he doesn't know where Rachel is, he was trying to call her too.

Not happy at all, Quinn calls Jesse. She has the same answer.

6:15

"She is not coming." She places her hands on the piano and sighs. "This is ridiculous. I shouldn't be even here. Rachel clearly doesn't want to talk to me and for a good reason; maybe she thinks I planned all this." She berates herself angrily when she hears the sound of heels knocking on the stage floor.

"I wouldn't think that, not even for a second. We're both cowards."

Quinn turns around to have the vision of her life, because she can swear, Rachel is more beautiful than ever.

"Rachel…" She says under her breath, she barely believes Rachel is really there.

Maybe she is just hallucinating?

"We're freaking cowards."

"It's not that simple."

"No?" Rachel snaps angrily. "I almost killed you! Fucking killed you."

"It wasn't like that." Quinn tries out a little taken aback with Rachel's reaction.

"It was like that, I should have just married him. Waiting for you was just an excuse."

"An excuse?"

"I didn't want to marry him!" She cries out as she gets closer and closer. "I'm so mad Quinn."

"Why?"

"I woke up today and my life was perfect, I mean not perfect, because clearly, there was something missing."

"I know the feeling." Quinn mumbles, leaning on the piano and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Then I learned our kids went behind our backs and planned a date for us. I was so angry with her."

"It's not her fault." Quinn frowns upset and Rachel smiles in awe. "She just thought they were helping."

"I know. But you have to understand, I thought you were going to be mad or upset. The thought of you planning this never crossed my mind simply because I thought you would never love me back."

"Love you back?"

"I love you." Rachel says fervently. "I love you so much. I lied and Antoinette was right, I'm in love with someone else." She locks her eyes onto Quinn's. "You."

"Rach…"

"Tell me Quinn, are we friends?" Rachel asks, getting closer.

"No." Quinn says simply, she pushes herself off of the piano and walks toward Rachel as well.

For the first time, it doesn't hurt to hear it. On the contrary, it's kind of liberating, Rachel thinks as she smiles alluringly at the blonde.

They aren't friends, they were never friends, because all this time, they were always meant for something more.

And as Quinn holds onto Rachel's waist and pulls the brunette into her, leaning her head and capturing Rachel's lips, they finally get a taste of what that something more is.

* * *

**This kiss will continue as there'll be one more chapter.**

**Thoughts?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A few hours ago…**

She stops at the foot of the stairs, hands on her hips as she recapitulates her plan. Then, self-assured, she heads off to the kitchen.

"Good morning darling!" Rachel greets her lively.

"Morning!"

"Hungry?"

"Very." Tony nods, a happy smile plastered to her face.

They start eating breakfast and talking about their routine. Toni knows Rachel will eventually read the article; she has no reason to rush anything, for now at least.

"Have you seen my phone honey? I've been looking for it since I woke up, but I can't seem to find it."

"No I haven't. It's probably in your bedroom, under the pillow or something." She says nonchalantly as if she isn't the one who took it.

Rachel shakes her head as she sips on her coffee.

"It's not. Anyway, it must be somewhere."

"I'm sure you'll find it."

"I hope so."

After they finish their breakfast, they go to the living room, Toni to watch some cartons and Rachel to read. She actually turns on her lap top as she needed to check her email box first, but then she places it on the coffee table and takes a magazine.

"Oh!" She beams suddenly.

"What?" Toni takes her eyes from the TV and stares at her mother expectantly.

"Jacob knows the love birds… I wonder who they are."

She explains as she keeps her eyes on the magazine's page.

"Diva and cheerleader?" She mumbles more to herself; never stop reading, until... "Oh my Barbra!"

She shouts in astonishment.

"Lucy! What have you done?!"

"Mommy…" The brunette girl tries out.

"Don't mommy me!"

"Please!" She pleads her mother with her pouty face. "You can yell at me later, but please, read it." She gestures to the magazine. "I'll be right back." She runs upstairs.

Rachel takes a deep breath and starts reading again.

"Mom?"

Toni says inquiringly moments later as she gets closer to her mother again.

"I can't believe you guys…" Rachel sighs. "I have to call her."

"I think you have to see her."

Rachel holds a hand up irritated.

"Don't start."

"Mom, you love her! Tell me I'm wrong."

"That's not the point Lucy!" Rachel runs her hand through her hair. "You're grounded, you're so grounded!"

"Fine. I'm grounded. It won't change the fact that Quinn is going to be waiting for you and you're totally bailing on her." She crosses her arms over her chest defiantly.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel frowns, taken aback.

She wouldn't bail on Quinn, not in a million years.

"Did you read the story? You're supposed to meet her at six."

"But…"

"Honestly, we are wasting time. We shall live now." She lifts her hand and shows the tickets.

"You're unbelievable." Rachel shakes her head when she sees the tickets.

"Come on! tell me you don't want to go…" She teases, gesturing the tickets in the air.

"Why wouldn't I?" Rachel smirks as she takes one of the tickets.

"Yes!" Toni punches the air in triumph.

"You're still grounded!" Rachel shouts out as she heads off to her bedroom.

* * *

**Back to the kiss…**

And what a kiss! It should be illegal the way Quinn has full power over her, or maybe not, because Rachel is willing to give herself completely to the blonde.

But that's for later, of course.

"Goodness…" She whispers as Quinn pulls away breathless.

"I love you." Quinn says passionately before she leans forward and kisses Rachel once again. Fingers sliding through brown locks as she tilts her head to the side to deepen the kiss, and when Rachel opens her mouth willingly, she wastes no time to slide her tongue inside the brunette's mouth.

Rachel wraps her arms around Quinn's waist as they both moves backward. They only stop when Quinn's back hits the piano. The action somehow brings some memories and Rachel smiles into the kiss.

"What?" Quinn asks amused as she pulls away.

"Us." Rachel hugs the blonde more tightly, pressing her mouth on the skin of Quinn's neck.

"Maybe we should thank them after all." She says smiling from ear to ear.

"I don't know… Antoinette is grounded."

"Why?" Quinn pouts.

"You're serious?" Rachel pulls away to look at the blonde.

"Rachel, it is Christmas' time, and I'm actually thankful. They did what they thought was the right thing to do. We're here, we love each other, they were right." She tucks Rachel's hair behind her ear tenderly.

"Seeing through this point of view…" Rachel smiles happily.

"About what you asked me… I think we're kind of friends actually."

"Kind of?" Rachel inquires playfully and they look at each other knowingly.

"Yeah, I mean… I actually want something more, but you know… I had to settle with friends."

Rachel sighs.

"I really didn't know… I thought you…"

Cupping Rachel's cheeks, Quinn makes the brunette look at her as they lock their eyes onto each other's.

"We have successful careers and our amazing children. Let's not think about the past. We have a future ahead of us Rach, and I've always wanted a future with you."

"I've always wanted it too." Rachel says fervently, tears streaming down her face.

They press their lips together, deepening the kiss right away. Quinn shifts their position and pins Rachel against the piano as Rachel's bottom presses some random keys. The blonde cups one of Rachel's thighs as they kiss each other ravenously, with tongues and moans and wandering hands.

"Fu-shit, I feel like a teenager." Rachel says breathless.

"Yeah?" Quinn questions, chest going up and down.

They kiss again, but Rachel stops all too soon this time.

"I think we should…"

Quinn pulls away; licking her own lips and making Rachel stare at them hungrily.

"We-we have very nosy kids, they are probably…"

"Oh yeah of course." Quinn nods vehemently.

They try to recompose themselves and keep their hands away from each other. It is a difficult task apparently, they notice, as they keep glancing at one another with silly smiles on their faces. But as soon as they think they are presentable again, Quinn takes Rachel's hand and leads them toward the exit. They need to talk to their children after all.

* * *

"Here they are!"

Toni says with a smirk on her face. The two kids were apparently having fun with Sam. The three of them were waiting the two women in the parking lot.

"Hey Rachel!" He greets the brunette lively, hugging her tight as Quinn frowns ever so slightly, watching the scene.

"Hey Sam!"

"I didn't know you were here."

"I've just arrived."

"Oh." He smiles and then he narrows his eyes, looking at Quinn and then to Rachel again. "You said you had a date?" He inquires the blonde as Quinn smirks at him.

"Rachel's my date."

"Oh." He nods. "Oh!" He finally gets it, making them giggle. "I knew it!" He points to Rachel animatedly.

"Yeah right…" Quinn teases.

"No, like really. She had this pic of you as Magenta pinned on her wall and…" He turns to Rachel. "Don't you think I didn't notice how you kept it with you rather than put it on that album?"

"I kind of know this pic…" Toni says suggestively.

"We need to talk." Rachel turns to the blonde man. "Sam if you don't mind, we have something to discuss with our beloved kids."

"Someone is in trouble."

"They're not." Quinn winks at the two of them.

As soon as Sam says goodbye to them, Rachel turns to her daughter.

"You're guys totally made out right?" Toni says teasingly.

"What?"

"Yes." Quinn admits with a silly smile on her face.

"Yay mom!" Ben high fives with his mother.

Rachel shakes her head in amusement.

"So Quinn," She addresses to the blonde. "We're going to need your ride as Dad dropped us and left."

As he was also part of the plan, Leroy picked them up at the airport and drove them to Lima.

"Of course. And you're staying with me, right?"

"I said to dad I was going to get back to his apartment. I don't want to impose, I'm sure Judy is busy with all the-"

"Nonsense." Quinn cuts her off. "You're staying with me." She says again as she wraps her arms around Rachel's waist and kisses her lips chastely.

"We'll have to talk about PDA…" Ben sighs annoyed.

"Totally." Toni agrees, nodding her head as she watches her mother and her new mother(?). "So mom, I was thinking, now that you're totally happy. Am I still grounded?"

"No. You're not."

They all start getting inside the car.

"We'll be forever thankful." Quinn says as she drives out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, you guys were right. We love each other." Rachel looks at Quinn and they have similar smirks on their faces. "We can't wait to start a family together."

"Why wait?" Quinn says playfully. "We've waited enough."

"Please tell me we're going to move to L.A.?!" Toni says animatedly as Ben smiles happily.

"Of course we are!" Rachel informs. "We're going to get married."

"Really?" Ben and Toni inquire at the same time, happiness all over their faces.

"And then…" Quinn trails off playfully.

"We're totally having more babies!" Rachel beams excitedly.

"What?!" The kids say horrified.

"The more the better!" Quinn says lively.

"No, no, no… Why would you want to do that?" Toni inquires shocked. Her mouth open dramatically.

"I thought you wanted siblings honey?" Rachel asks her daughter cynically as Quinn shakes her head, her eyes on the road.

Moments ago Rachel said she was going to play a prank on their kids. She agreed because well… When she said no to Rachel?

"I wanted, and now I have one and that's more than enough for me. I mean, why more? You can't have more babies, no…" She shakes her head resolute.

"Rachel is teasing you honey."

"Quinn!" Rachel hits Quinn's shoulder playfully.

"That's not funny…" Toni breathes a sigh of relief.

"It was actually." Ben admits, smiling.

"Thank you honey." Rachel says playfully.

"Well… thank god."

"Don't worry silly, we're not going to have more babies."

Rachel looks at Quinn and the blonde has this look of utter happiness on her face.

"I'm not sure about that…" Quinn mumbles to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing…" She looks at Rachel. "I love you."

"I love you too." Rachel says passionately.

In the back, the two kids watch the scene with pride and happiness.

They were totally right.

* * *

**There'll be an epilogue :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! So, so very sorry for this long wait. Here's the end, finally and i'll try to keep the updates coming for my other stories.**

**And thank you for reading my stories!**

* * *

She walks inside the coffee shop trying to be discreet, at least as much as she manages. Luckily, people seem to be used to her making an appearance in their town, the same city that once upon a time was her home. As one who has just seen something very precious, she smiles brightly when she catches sight of the one who will always be the prettiest girl she has ever seen. Amused, she stops in front of the blonde woman's table.

"Excuse me?" She says sweetly. "Do I know you?"

The blonde woman smiles genially at her.

"Don't tell me." She holds a hand up and then taps the tip of her middle finger on her chin. "New York. That's it! We've met before and it was in New York."

"Not even close..." The blonde woman trails off playful. "You know me from here. Lima, Ohio."

She shakes her head in disbelief. "I would know. I'm certain."

"I guess your mind is playing tricks at you because maybe… you wanted to forget me?"

"And why would I want to forget the most beautiful woman I've ever met?"

"I don't know. I was a bitch to you in high school... So..." She struggles.

"Really?"

The blonde woman rubs her forehead in faux embarrassment. "I'm afraid so. I was a little repressed." She grimaces.

"A little?" She teases as she takes the seat across from the other woman. "Treasure trail? You know what? Looking back now, I should've known Quinn Fabray had the hots for me."

"Yes you should have, you were always so perspicacious. What happened?" Quinn shakes her head playfully. "You were so frustrating. I mean, I kept sending you all those signs and nothing."

"Thank God we have amazing children."

"Yeah." Quinn sighs in bliss. "So, how is Leroy?"

"He's okay. He sent you kisses."

Quinn stands up and she watches in curiosity.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna get you coffee."

"My gentlewoman."

"I'm yours."

"It sucks this thing of being a celebrity. I want to kiss you." She pouts and Quinn gets close to her, leaning and kissing her head ever so tenderly.

"Rachel Berry complaining about her celebrity status?"

"I know." Rachel sighs dramatically.

"I'll be right back." Quinn says smiling.

Smiling like a fool or like someone who finally found what was missing in her life, Rachel stares as the blonde walks away and then her mind starts wandering and she thinks about their almost one year together as a coupl

* * *

**One year ago...**

"Alone, at last..."

Quinn says as she closes the door behind her.

"Do you think your mother will mind?"

"What?"

"That we're here... I mean... Does she know?"

"About me or about us?"

"Both."

"Remember that I hooked up with Santana back in-"

"Yes I know." Rachel cuts her off immediately; sure, the rivalry days are over, Santana is now a good friend, but Quinn's sex adventures with Santana is something that certainly brings the green monster to the surface.

Quinn tenses a little, as she knows that the furrowed eyebrows means Rachel is not pleased.

"Anyway, it told her. I was on a break with Puck, I was in college. We were talking about my failed affairs and I said something about trying it with girls since I had enjoyed having sex with a girl. I was only joking or so I thought… Freudian slip I guess… she asked me who. I told her everything."

"And?"

"The only reason she didn't freak out at that time was because she was under the impression it was only a one-time thing, an experiment."

Rachel nods knowingly.

"What about now? You dated a woman. Does she know?"

"Yes, she knows, I told her. It wasn't easy though."

"I can imagine. What did she do?"

"I'm an independent woman. I have my life, my career and she loves Ben. Cutting ties with me means somehow losing her grandson. She pondered on her options and I guess she chose us."

"So she is not completely okay with it? Are you sure it is a good idea for me to be here?"

"No." Quinn shakes her head, smiling happily. "She is totally fine now."

Rachel frowns, as she is confused.

"We have amazing children, don't you know? Ben helped her a lot. She started seeing things through his eyes. Maybe she still has her objections due to a lifetime of closed conceptions and rigid doctrines, but she is more open now."

"That's great." Rachel beams happily.

"It is."

"Do you wanna make out?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

With that, Rachel throws herself on the blonde woman, what she was dying to do since they set foot inside Quinn's old bedroom, and kisses her as they move toward the bed, never pulling away.

* * *

**Back to the lima beans...**

"Earth to Rachel..." Smiling tenderly, Quinn sits again. She places Rachel's cup in front of the brunette.

"Thank you..." Rachel says getting back to the present moment and out of her thoughts.

"What were you thinking? You seemed thoughtful."

"The past."

Quinn frowns worried.

"I mean, this year..." She smiles dreamily. It was a good make out session, but no, they did not sleep together that day. "Us."

"Oh..." Quinn nods as she also has a smile plastered on her face.

"It was a good year, wasn't it?"

"The best."

"I think this has the potential to be the best birthday I've ever had."

"Really? Why?"

"Well… it's the first I'll be celebrating with you by my side as my girlfriend. It seems like a dream come true." She says playfully.

"Too bad I'll ruin your plans."

Rachel stares at her girlfriend a little taken a back.

"Uh?"

"I won't be your girlfriend then…" Quinn says with her eyes shining blissfully. She bites down on her bottom lip nervously as Rachel looks at her a little apprehensive. "I mean, you'll always be my girlfriend. Because I love you and I want us to go out on dates and write silly notes and say silly things to each other and have the amazing sex life we have… gosh what I'm saying…" She places both of her elbows on the table and hides her face behind her hands, sliding them through her hair.

"It is amazing..." Rachel says dreamily, smiling like a fool.

* * *

**After two weeks of dating…**

"Come on Fabray, Spit it! I want to know everything about this unholy union. And yes, I'm talking about the super awkward sex you guys had." Santana teases, as she gets comfortable on Rachel's sofa.

It's the new year already and they are back to New York.

"By awkward she means hot." Brittany adds nonchalantly.

"Britt!" Santana complains.

"Could you stop? The kids might hear it; you guys know how they are nosy…" Quinn reprimands from the armchair, annoyed. The "kids" (Ben, Amy and Toni) are upstairs in Toni's bedroom.

"Correction, Rachel's daughter is nosy. She's been a bad influence to the others." Santana corrects her blonde friend.

"And for the record we decided to go slow..."

"Boring." Santana teases.

"We're not seventeen anymore, okay?"

"So what? Even better, you're not your lame boring teenage self. You actually have some moves now."

"Oh really? How do you know?" Quinn teases. "Oh yes, of course, you-"

"Don't finish that!" Santana interrupts. "Besides idiot. I was talking about Molly. She's told me things."

"And that's why she is my ex..." Quinn purses her lips.

"Yeah right, that's the reason and not your undying love for Rachel..." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Don't blame her. You know Santana, Q."

Brittany points out as her wife looks at her with narrowed eyes.

"What? It's true."

"Point is, this is your chance to make a good impression. I mean, look Rachel's previous relationships, the poor woman probably doesn't even know what's a orgasm..."

"Santana!" Rachel cuts in as she comes back from the kitchen with a bottle of wine. "I'm shocked." She places the bottle on the coffee table. "Not only you insulted my exes, but you also insulted my ability to please myself in one sentence."

"I so didn't want to think about you pleasing yourself..."

"And you better not think about her pleasing herself." Quinn warns her best friend.

"Aw jealous Quinn... Cute!" Brittany teases.

"As Quinn was saying we're taking things slowly." Rachel explains as she sits on the armrest and close to Quinn.

"It's a shame..." Santana shrugs.

"Why?" Rachel asks curious as Brittany smiles fondly at her wife. She knows Santana better than anyone.

"Okay, okay. I admit. I always thought there was something going on between you guys. I sort of..." She throws her hands in the air. "I saw the chemistry between you guys. And it usually helps a lot... with you know..."

"A lot." Brittany agrees.

Rachel smiles at that and looks at her girlfriend as Quinn looks back at her.

"I find it weird that you never teased me because of it. I mean, one suggestion and I would have exploded. You know how I was repressed."

"I don't know, somehow I never felt like teasing you with this."

"Because you didn't know whether it was true or not? I mean, not for sure anyway." Rachel questions her friend.

"No. I guess I never teased you guys exactly because I knew there was something going on."

"Hold on a second." Quinn says. "You did tease us. Senior prom."

"Yes. I remember!" Rachel adds.

"Well... I guess it was a moment of weakness."

"I propose a toast." Brittany says as she fills the glasses with the wine. "To the new couple!"

**A couple of days later...**

Of course Santana's suggestion was going to tantalize Quinn at some extent.

Overthink. That's what she did.

And overthinking made her a little insecure.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Yeah, right. Like I don't know you."

"Really..."

"Quinn, baby. I know you." Rachel smirks seductively. "Was kissing me not that good?"

Tenderly, Rachel lifts her hand and caresses the blonde's hair. Quinn smiles brightly, leans her head down and gives her girlfriend a peck on the lips.

"Do you think Santana is right?" She finally says.

"Is that your way of saying you want to have sex with me?"

"No..." Quinn shakes her head and pulls away.

"I was teasing you." Rachel smiles as she sits up too. "What's the matter?"

"I don't know... I guess I'm just overthinking."

"What you mean?"

"I know you love me."

"But..." Rachel kisses the blonde's shoulder sweetly.

"I'm a woman and you never..."

"Oh..." Rachel sighs as she finally figures out what is troubling Quinn's mind. "I told you already honey. I am attracted to woman."

"How do you know?"

"Baby, stop being your stubborn self. I am attracted to woman. Most important, I'm attracted to you."

"You are?" Smirking, Quinn asks the brunette with her husky tone.

"I've always been attracted to you somehow, I mean, look at you." Rachel licks her upper lip seductively. " Actually, I can show you exactly how much I am attracted to you. And how you turn me on."

"Don't play with fire Rachel." Quinn says as she turns her head to look at Rachel over her shoulder.

"Why not? Now, about the Santana thing..."

Rachel holds Quinn's arms and pulls the blonde down on the mattress, getting on top of her.

"You tell me..." She kisses Quinn's jaw seductively, going up to her ear. "Do you think we have chemistry?" She asks with her voice low and husky.

"We're Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray. Of course we have chemistry."

Saying that, Quinn switches their positions and gets on top of the brunette. She is a grown up woman, she has explored her sexuality thoroughly. Yes, she has some moves now. And Rachel's world is about to be rocked.

* * *

**Back to the present...**

"I can't believe it!"

"Stop being a drama queen..."

"But Ben! That's not fair! And you're a traitor! Why didn't you tell me?"

"My mom just told me yesterday, but guess what? I'm not freaking out."

"She is going to propose to my mom, of course I'm upset she didn't tell me. It has to be perfect. Perfect!"

Agitated, Toni starts pacing on the Fabray's living room.

"Toni, calm down. They love each other. It's going to be perfect anyway."

Their mothers getting married is something they wanted all along. Okay, maybe they are not completely fine with the whole having more children thing, specially Toni. Ben kind of likes the idea of having a brother now. Kind of...

"Look, we got them together. We made it. They are happy and I like seeing my mom happy."

Toni stops her pacing and she smiles her biggest smile.

"And I like that my mother is so much more calm and relaxed now."

"See? No reason to panic. The worst part was done and we came out of the whole thing unharmed."

"Thanks to your mother." Toni points out, rolling her eyes.

Rachel actually wanted to put her grounded, especially when Jacob Ben Israel contacted her to ask about the outcome and whether she wanted or not to turn the story public. Of course the answer was no, she thanked him for keeping the anonymity despite having figured out everything though, especially because it was Beth who asked him to publish it.

He said he understood, it seems he has a sense of loyalty after all, besides, Rachel was his old crush, and he let her down once with the whole pregnancy thing. This was his opportunity to redeem himself. He said he was going to give his readers the happy ending they were expecting, but he was going to keep them in the anonymity. Therewith, Rachel got a little excited with the idea of providing him a few details. She wanted their story to have a romantic and perfect happy ending. Typical Rachel, Quinn said to her at the time.

"Anyway. We'll be fine. My mom is a clever and sophisticated woman. I'm sure Rachel is gonna love her proposal."

"But it needs to be romantic, not sophisticated."

"Since when you're an expert in proposals?"

"I'm an expert in everything."

"You wish..." He rolls his eyes. "It's going to be romantic. Don't worry."

"I hope so." Toni smiles happily.

"Can we go back to the game?"

"Alrighty."

She huffs and they get back to the video game.

* * *

**Not far from the Fabray's residence...**

After almost one year together, Quinn thought the time to propose has arrived. She wanted to do something special, but at the same time, she didn't want to do something too much extravagant. Of course she is aware of Rachel's personality and how the Broadway star was always a fan of extravagant gestures in romantic matters. But that's not how things work between them. Rachel knows Quinn, she knows the blonde is discreet and that she doesn't like her feelings being exposed in front of everyone. Since they started dating she has learned to appreciate the small daily gestures.

Like a poem, a whispered confession of love or a silly note...

"Do you know why I asked you to come meet me here?"

"Coffee?" Rachel tries out playfully.

Quinn shakes her head. She has a straight face.

"Is everything okay? I'm kind of worried now. Are you breaking up with me?" Rachel opens her eyes wide. "Oh my God..."

"No. Baby, I'm not." Quinn takes her girlfriend's hand and caresses it tenderly.

"Oh..." Rachel sighs in relief.

"It was snowing outside. I was sitting right here." Quinn says calmly and Rachel pays attention in her every word. "Your birthday was a week away. Yes, it was exactly the same date as today, but that's only a small part of why I have chosen today."

Rachel nods, her eyes focused on Quinn.

"You walked in with Kurt and Blaine behind you."

They smile at each other.

"Typical." Quinn says teasingly. "You were sixteen going on seventeen."

Quinn couldn't be more sweet in Rachel's eyes. Eyes that are shining with mirth by now.

"And you were very excited with your upcoming birthday. You told them about your Dads' plans. You guys didn't see me at first so I just watched you." She says with a smile on her face as she rubs Rachel's hand with her thumb. "I noticed these little things that are very obvious for me now. For example, I love your laugh as much as I love your smile. It's so easy for me to say it now, but that day, I just thought it was curious how fascinating you were to me. I stared and stared until you finally saw me."

A little shy, Rachel bites down on her bottom lip and says:

"Kurt noticed me looking and then he saw you too. And then he invited you over."

"He did. You didn't."

"I knew how reserved you were. I guessed you were enjoying one of yours alone time."

"I was. And you always got me so well. I wanted to be alone, but I wanted to be close to you too... it was a strange feeling."

"Why are we here Quinn?"

"Think about a apple seed. The seed is sown. Then it grows up into a beautiful tree right?"

"Yes. Why does this have to do with us being here?"

"Because in that day, my love for you was only a seed. And it grew up so much, sometimes I think it can barely fit in my heart." Her voice cracks a little. "Actually it doesn't. It overflows. Now..."

She takes the velvet box from her pocket and opens it in front of Rachel, revealing a bright gorgeous ring.

"It's a beautiful tree."

"Quinn..." Rachel whispers reverently.

A little nervous for some reason, perhaps because she is unconditionally in love with the brunette, more now than ever, Quinn locks her eyes onto Rachel's.

"Rachel, you're my best friend, and I'm more certain than ever that you are the love of my life. I want to get old-older." She smiles playfully. "By your side."

"Stop it. We're not old. I'm only third six." Rachel protests playful and teary eyed.

"Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?"

Flabbergasted, Rachel tries to speak, but nothing comes out of her mouth. A weird sensation for her, to be speechless.

"I know we're both divorced and that marriage wasn't a great experience for us and maybe we should just move in together like we agreed..." She ends her rambling and rubs her forehead.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah." She looks up and into Rachel's eyes.

"Yes, I will marry you."

Her smile couldn't get any bigger, she actually forgets everything else and focus only on Rachel.

"This is when you put a ring on it."

They laugh, looking like the teenage they were.

"It seems like we're married already. You left me speechless and I made you ramble." Rachel says as Quinn puts the ring on her finger.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They look at each other and Quinn cups Rachel's cheek, she gets close and kisses her sweetly.

"I thought you didn't like PDA."

"Don't ruin the moment." She bites Rachel's chin tenderly. "Besides, I just proposed my girlfriend..."

"Hm... Yes, you did..." Rachel sighs in bliss.

"So, How do you want to tell them?"

Quinn asks and Rachel's face lights up with pure joy.

* * *

**A few months later...**

_Speech! Speech! Speech!_

"Really?"

"The people have spoken my love."

With a smirk on her face, Rachel encourages her now wife.

"Yeah. The people." Quinn huffs and looks at Santana. She stands up and the guests' buzz stop, the wedding planner hands her the Mic. "Okay, okay. But only because my wife-" She pauses and smiles. "Did you guys notice? I called Rachel my wife."

"Oh gosh she is regretting." Santana teases.

"No, I'm not. I'm regretting I invited you though."

Smiling, Rachel squeezes her hand.

"Anyway." Quinn continues. "I'm doing this for Rachel of course."

The wedding was a very intimism ceremony, no more than fifty guests. In a very charming garden in Lima, they said their vows to each other before their most beloved friends and their family. Both of Rachel's dads and Judy Fabray watched the ceremony with tears in their eyes. Hiram was the one who cried more, of course. And it didn't matter that it was the second time, his words.

"I guess I said everything I had to say in my vows, but I'm going to try."

"Oh here it goes, she's gonna make me cry again." Kurt places his hand on his chest as Santana rolls her eyes teasingly.

"It might sound strange for some of you, but the idea of Rachel being my friend was something unthinkable. Some of you however know exactly how things were in the very beginning..." She smiles cynically. "What none of you know is that Rachel and I always struggled to fully embrace this friendship. Me especially. I came up with a concept that was perfect for us."

As if looking for her north, Quinn looks down at Rachel who is completely absorbed in her wife's speech. Rachel then smiles because she knows exactly what Quinn is referring to.

"We were kind of friends. Close, but not that close. It took us a long time to realize that the reason we never really assimilate the idea of being close friends was because we were always meant to more."

Some "Aws" are heard.

"As you can see for yourself."

With a serene expression as she is truly happy and complete, Rachel kisses Quinn's hand sweetly.

"But what I want to say is that now that we have everything figured out and that we have no unfinished business with each other we finally manage to be each other's friend. I'm lucky to have you in my life, Rachel, you are my best friend and so much more. So, I'm fixing some huge mistake. Sorry Sam." She turns to her blonde friend and he has a confused look on his face. "You'll understand." She laughs. "I want to sing something to you sweetheart."

"Please." Rachel nods excitedly at the same time that Tina beams euphoric.

"And here I am thinking that Rachel was going to be the singing one in this marriage..." Santana teases again.

"Are you kidding? Quinn is a nerd..." Puck joins the teasing.

"Oh my God is high school again." Kurt says contemptuously and with a hich pitch voice and looks at them with narrowed eyes. "Pretend you guys are adults please."

"Yeah, let's see my ba-" He stops mid-sentence when he sees the look on Santana and Brittany's face. "Quinn... gosh I was only joking..."

"Quiet you guys." Mercedes reprimands her friends discreetly.

In the central table, Quinn takes a deep breath and looking at Rachel she starts singing.

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you, I promise you I will_

_._

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

But she gets too emotional and she can barely keep on going. Her voice cracking and her eyes full of tears. Then Santana stands up and gets close to her. She helps her friend, she starts singing too.

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Though the breezes through the trees_

_Move so pretty, you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_._

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

When they finish, Rachel stands up and hugs her wife tightly as the open air ambience erupts in applause.

"That was so sweet." Rachel says wiping away the tears on Quinn's cheeks. "You too Santana." Rachel addresses to the other brunette.

Santana only struggles, but she is a little teary eyed.

"I hope it was enough for you guys." Quinn says jokingly then she cups her wife cheek and kisses Rachel passionately. When they pull away, they stare at each other with awe and adoration.

"You're getting better with the whole PDA thing." Rachel teases as they sit again.

"Not really. It's just that, have you seen my wife?"

"Speaking of which are you ready for honey moon?" She says suggestively, trying to arch her eyebrow the way Quinn does it.

"Are you serious? I can't wait, the best part? We're going to get rid of those little brats."

"You're going to miss them, won't you?"

"So much!" Quinn pouts as Rachel laughs amused. She then starts caressing the blonde's hair tenderly as she looks at her wife with such love and reverence.

"They'll be fine." She reassures, looking away and towards their children.

"We'll be fine." Quinn says in a more general fashion as she is gazing at their children as well, all of them, including the oldest who is in the middle of an argument with Toni (They fight a lot, but they also have a strong bond, when Beth moved out of NYC, Toni got really emotional) while Ben is teaching Amy how to play the game he loves. They're sitting with the other kids on the "kids table plus Beth". "Can we have more?"

"We'll talk about that later..." Rachel giggles.

"We're definitely not doing anything remotely similar to talking later..." Quinn says with her husky voice.

"Deal."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Seriously though, are we really gonna leave them for one week?"

"Quinn!"

* * *

**So? I missed you guys! leave a review!**

**The song: Lucky (glee cast)**


End file.
